Happiness is from Family!
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: Family is a place where Life begins and Love never ends, our CID officers too make their own cute family. Includes Friendship, Family and never ending Love. have a look inside to witness the all-happy moments of this family. AbhRika, DaReya and RajVi based. *My First Attempt* [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Heya Guys, I am Navya. Writing for the first time in Fan fiction. AbhiRika, DaReya and RajVi centric fic :D hope you enjoy!**

**Happiness is From Family!  
Chapter 1  
...oOo...**

**Morning, Abhijeet-Daya home. **

**Abhi:** Bas Daya yaar! Teri wajah se hua yeh sab kuch! yaar aaj toh tu dekh ma Tarika ko keh dunga. Teri wait karta rha ki hum dona saath me apni family complete karenge. Par yaar tu toh chup rhta hai.

**Daya(sleepy** tone)- kya hai boss?/ subah subah lecture shuru?

**Abhi(** mock anger)- dayaaa! Bas bohot hogaya tera! No more! (trying to control laughter) tu sun rha hai….. aaajj maaa Taarriikaa koo kkeeh duuungaaa (he says stretching words)

**Daya(still** sleepy): thik hai! Ghar me bhabhi aa jaegi! Ma khush hu! Permission Granted boss! U can go ! (sits up as a saint… showing his palm as if giving blessing)

**Abhi:** dhanyawad daya baba! Ab agar aapka maan kare toh Shreya ke bare me soch lena! (he leaves laughing)

**Daya:** haan bhai! Dekhuga! Aaj nhi toh kal.. ma usse keh dunga

He gets up …. Both get ready and leave for work!

**Bureau:**

A girl is sitting with beautiful long hair and cute face! There comes her best friend Vineet! (oh yes! She's Purvi)

**Vineet:** heya Pari.. tu yahan? Itni jaldi?

**Purvi(sadly):** haan vineet! Aaj special day hai! But special log (people) nhi hein!

Vineet understands and says:

Pari, tu sad kyu hoti hai? Ma aur hum sab tere saath hein :)

Just then **Duo** arrive

They had listened their conversations and said-

**Abhi:** aur mein bhi! Hum sab family hai yaar! So, pyari bhena (sister)! Aap sad mat ho!

**Daya:** Abhi sahi keh rha hai! Hum sab hein… tumhara best friends Shreya(smiles).. aurr Vineet… (somebody cuts)

**Pankaj:** mein bhi hu! always Happy aur dusro ko bhi happy krta hu! Happy-happy-happy-happy(sings a song)

Purvi is satisfied and happy! What a family she has got!

Everyone comes including ACP and they all work.. just then a case arrives. Everyone gets busy working.

Abhijeet is making calls for a special plan today :)

**Investigation!**

Rajvi are investigating together.. they meet a girl! Who's parents are dead or are murdered! She is sitting crying.. Purvi saw her and remembered her childhood ! Rajat see's her getting emotional felt a need to pacify her! He didn't knew why? Yes they were friends! But over-time he has developed a special feeling for her but no he is unaware of this. He is a tough cop and is always focused on his duty..

**Rajat** to purvi: Purvi? Kya hua! Dekho investigation ke time udaas nhi hote yaar! Abhi bacchi ko khush karna hai isiliye tum bhi khush ho jao.. pehle ki yaado ko sochkar tumhe aur dukh hoga!

Purvi thinks: sahi kha aapne sir… ma in sab ko nhi sochugi aur chal beta purvi ladki ko khush kar. and she moves ahead.

Rajat feels satisfied and they continue investigation.

At the end of the day.. the case is solved! The girl's uncle adopted her and assured full security!

Everyone is leaving for home.. but Abhi's day has started.. he has talked to Tarika for dinner.. Little did she know today might be the best day of her life!

* * *

**a/n: I know not so interesting start, so Should I continue? **

**Review please..**

**-PurpleAngle**


	2. Abhirika Together :)

**a/n: heya readers, I am so glad with your response :) love you all :***

_Continued from where it ended….._

**Duo House-**

Daya: kya boss, jab se aaye hein tumne mujhse baat tak nhi ki. (naughty) janta hu tarika 'BHABHI' ke khayaalo me khoe hue ho par hum bhi toh hein yahan.

Abhi: Daya yaar ma sahi lag rha hu na? dekh I must match with Tarika's cloths. Maine waise usse dress cods bta diya hai- red and black.

Daya: boss jo tum karoge sahi hoga. Bas ab toh bhabhi ka wait hai.

Abhi: haan! Aur shreya 'bhabhi' ka bhi.

Daya: yaar hum tumse chote hein. Bhabhi thodi na bulaoge usse.

Abhi: pta hai yaar, bas ma toh nikal rha hu. Zara apne bare me sochna.

_Abhi leaves to Tarika's house. Daya sitting on the couch thinks about shreya.._

Daya (self-talk): daya yaar soch apne bare mein, shreya ko ma kaise batau, janta hu won a nhi karegi but phir bhi yaar, I feel a bit shy!

Daya(self-talk): aaj toh abhijeet aur tarika ka special day hai! Ma bhi kuch special karta hu.

So, he calls shreya and they talk and talk and talk. Making the evening special.

**On the other hand, **

Abhi in car, self-talk: tarika ji ma aa rha hu! Jaldi hi bta dunga kya chahta hu.

He reaches tarika;s house. Picks her up, they move towards a restaurant where Abhi has planned something special. They talk about routine stuff in the car and…..

**In the restaurant, It was a beautiful lakeview.. flowers everywhere, beautiful scent. That was indeed special. **

Tarika: Abhiiii! Its so beautiful. Yeh sab mere liye hai! I love it!

Abhi: haanji tarika ji yeh sab aap ke liye hai. mujhe accha lga ki aapko yeh pasand aaya.

Tarika smiles

Abhi: Tarika ji aaj aap bohot khoobsurat lag rhi hein.

Tarika(blushes): thanx abhi, (just then abhi cuts her)

Abhi: Tarika ji ma sunder nhi lag rha ( both laugh) (after a pause) mere saath chaliye kuch btana tha

Abhi heart races like horse, but he manages.

He took tarika to the corner of the lake. What Tarika sa, she went awestruck.

On the crystal clear water of the lake, there floated a transparent sheet, on it it was written with roses..

I LOVE YOU TARIKA!

Abhi kneels down and says..

Abhi: Tarika ji, aaj sach baat kehta hu ki ma aapse bohot pyaar karta hu,hum ek dusre ko saalon se jante hein, aur mera pyaar aapke liye har second badta hi jata hai. Aapko jab dekhta hut toh accha lagta hai, aapne meri zindagi me jaadu kar diya hai aur mere dil me apne liye bohot badi jagah bnayi hai. Ma aapke bina ab apni life ko aage nhi badha paunga. I LOVE YOU TARIKA JI. Kya aap meri family ko complete karegi? Will u marry me?

Tarika was first left dumbstruck! When she realised he finished and it was her turn to speak she sat on her knees to be able to look in his eyes ( now both were on knees).

Tarika(softly): abhi, Mujhe tumhari family ko complete karne me bohot khushi hogi! I LOVE YOU TOO!

Just then abhi gets up, lifts Tarika and a song plays-

**Chaahe Tum kuch na kaho,  
maine sun liya...  
ke saathi pyaar ka...  
mujhe chun liya...chun liyaaaa..maine sun liya**

( he puts her down and asks for dance she agrees, he pulls her from waist and both entwined their hands)

**Pehla nasha...pehla hummar  
Naya pyaar hai...naya intezaar  
karloo mein kya apna haal...  
mere dile bekaraar ...tu hi bata...(pehla nasha...)**

(they both dance lost in each other eyes, coming close each minute)

**Udthaa hi phirum in hawaom mein kahi  
yaa mein jhool jaavu in ghattavom mein kahi...  
ek kar doo aasman aur zameen...  
kaho yaaron kya karu kya nahi...(pehla nasha..)**

(came closer and more closer)

**Usne baath ki kuch aise dang se  
sapne de gaya hazaaron rang ke  
rah jaau jaise mein haar ke..  
aur choome vo mujhe pyaar se...(pehla nasha...)**

(both spend their best moments together dancing)

**Chaahe Tum kuch na kaho,  
maine sun liya...  
ke saathi pyaar ka...  
mujhe chun liya...chun liyaaaa..maine sun liya**

**Pehla nasha...pehla hummar  
Naya pyaar hai...naya intezaar  
karloo mein kya apna haal...  
mere dile bekaraar ...tu hi bata...(pehla nasha...)**

The song ends. Both were lost in each other. After coming back into reality they hug each other tight. Never wanting to leave. After a while-

Abhi: thankyou Tarika ji, aaj ka din special bnane ke liye. (and he pecks tarika's forehead)

Tarika (blushes): Abhi thanxx toh mujhe kehna chahiye kit tum meri zindagi me aaye aur isse special bnaya.

Abhi: (to lighten the moment) chaliye ab thanxx- wanxx chodiye aur khana khate hein.

_They order and eat dinner and left the place. Having fun and collecting memories. _

**...oOo...**

**A/N: sorry for mistakes. This was a chapter dedicated to Abhirika! It was not so good but I tried my best to express the feelings. **

Thankyou reviewers:

**Duo angel, Ananya Gautam, Katiiy, Preetz, AbhiSrk-ian, Mesmorizing chini, Sd, Rajvigirl, Aarvi, Piu, Adk,Aditi, Shreshta, Aradhya, Khushi Mehta, Harman,Muskan**

**and all the guests. **

dont' forget to review :) Will surely update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- hellooz! how are all my readers? here's your update, enjoy!**

* * *

...oOo...

Abhirika after telling their feelings… headed towards their homes. They really had a wonderful time indeed which they would keep safe in their memory treasure…

Abhi dropped Tarika back unwantedly and headed towards home. It was 12.00 at night. Soon when he reaches he rang the doorbell. Daya quickly opened the door. Abhi was smiling widely…

Daya: toh boss, bhabhi ne haan kha?

Abhi nodded and went inside smiling suddenly something struck his mind…

Abhi: dayaa, tu abhi tak soya nahi?

Daya: wo wo ma a-abhi jaa hi r-rha hu s-sone. Go-good ni-night boss.

Daya went away to sleep. Abhi thought something and saw daya's phone on the table. When he checked it…

Abhi(self-talk)- Dayaa ne Shreya se baat ki thi wo bhi 3 hrs 48min. chalo accha hai!

Abhi went to the room… talked with tarika for some time and went to sleep just for the sake 'ki kal bureau jana hai'.

**Next Day-**

Somebody entered the bureau with a big packet. He searched for somebody… where is she? He thought.

Just then-

Tarika: RAJAT!

Rajat: haan… oh hi tarika! Gud Morning

Tarika: Gud morning! Yeh tumhare haath me kya hai?

Rajat: wo wo… (after a pause) evi-evidence hai!

Tarika: (smiling) koi case toh hai nhi… fir evidence kis baat ka? Sach sach btao bhaiya!

Rajat(taking a sigh): ab kya chupana… Chocolates hai is packet me

Tarika: toh mujhe bhi do!

Rajat: areey nhi tumhe ma dusri de dunga… yeh toh Purvi ke liye hein.

Tarika(teasing): oh hoo! Kyu bhai Purvi hi kyu?

Rajat: wo actually wok al thodi udaas thi… toh socha bacchi hai chocolates se khush ho jati ha toh khush kardu.

Tarika(teasing): haan haan kyu nhi! Achi baat hai! ok byee ma chalti hu.

Rajat: oh! Byee

Just then shreya enters… a wide smile on her face. Her heart and eyes searching for Daya. But somebody disturbs her.

Rajat: shreya, Purvi kahan hai?

Shreya: pta nhi Sir, lagta hai aaj late hogayi. Mujhe kaam hai sir, ma chalti hu. Wo aayegi toh usee bta dungi ki aap doondh rhe the(giggles and leaves).

Rajat also leaves.

**Inside the bureau- **

Shreya(to daya): Good Morning sir!

Daya: oh! Gud mrning shreya. (keeps staring at a file)

Shreya(self-talk): kya hai inko? Raat ko itni baat ke baad aesa behave kar rhe hein. Huh!

Daya: shreya kahan ko gayi?

Shreya: kahi nhi sir…(daya cuts her)

Daya: wo tumse kuch baat krni thi.

Shreya: ji boliye….

Just then the team enters… Dareya's talk was left in between.

**On the other Hand-**

Abhijeet goes tarika in the Forensic Lab.

Abhi: Gud Mrning Tarika ji! Kaisi hein aap?

Tarika(blushes): ma t-thik hu abhi… tum kaise ho?

Abhi: jaisa aapko dikh rha hu… bilkul fit!

Tarika keeps silent as she doesn't know what to speak.

Abhi: Tarika ji, kya aaj aap mere saath chalegi shaam ko coffee peene?

Tarika(blushes): umm.. haan.. nhi mere matlab hum zarur chalegnge.

Abhi: yipee… Tarika ji mujhe aapse ek bahot zaruri baat karni hai… shaam ko btauga.

Tarika: hmm.. thik hai (smiles).

When Abhirika were talking in the FL … on the other hand Daya told everything about them to the team members. Everyboday was enjoying just then to their bad luck a case arrives.

Abhi(self-talk): kyaa yaar! Huh! Aacha muka tha Tarika se baat krne ka… baad me Salukhe Saab kabab me haddi banege.

Daya(self-talk): ma bhi na… keh deta shreya se ki kya wo aaj mere saath chelegi? Wo mana toh nhi karti. Thodi baat karta usse toh thore dino tak baat ko aage badane ki sochta par ye case aa gya. Pta nhi kahan kahan se log aa jate hein khoon karne?huh!

Rajat(self-talk): Purvi aaj late hogayi thi yaar, jase hi aayi Vineet ke bula liye fir case a gya. Ab toh shaam ko hi baat hogi. Huh!

**During the investigation-**

Daya-Shreya-Dushyant-Nikhil investigating together.

Daya: Poore ghar ki talashi lo… dekho kuch milta hai kya?

All: yes sir!

Just then Shreya found a big packet and opened it, there were a lot of property papers inside she called "sir" and ran towards d door while daya ran towards a the room. they collided with each other suddenly and all the papers in flew away from shreya's hand.

**Do Dill Mile Rahe Hain**  
**Magar Chupke Chupke**  
**Do Dil Mile Rahe Hain**  
**Magar Chupke Chupke**  
**Sabko Ho Rahi Hai **  
**Haan Sabko Ho Rahi Hai**  
**Khabar Chupke Chupke**  
**Do Dil Mile Rahe Hain**  
**Magar Chupke Chupke**

they were totally lost, just then dushyant and Nikhil also came towards that side and saw them and smiled.

Dush-Nikil: ahem-ahem!

Daya came out and left Shreya: haan bolo? kuch mila?

dushyant: bas kuch pictures mili hein sir, is aadmi ki family lagti hai.

Nikhil: kitchen me ek chemical type kuch cheez mili hai.

daya: thik hai sab kuch bureau le chalo.

While all this Shreya was staring Daya. Dush-Nikil left to keep evidences.

Daya: shreya tum yeh saare paper uthake le aao, property ke hein, shayad kuch evidence mil jae.

Shreya remained silent.

Daya: Shreya kya hua? Shreya? shreya?

**Saanson Mein Badi Bekaraari**  
**Aankhon Mein Kai Rat Jage**  
**Kahin Kabhi Lag Jaaye Dil To**  
**Kahin Phir Dil Na Lage**  
**Apne Dil Mein Zara Thaam Loon**  
**Jaadu Ka Main Isay Naam Doon**  
**Jaadu Kar Raha**  
**Jaadu Kar Raha Hai Asar Chupke Chupke**

She came out of trance and blushed a bit, sat down and started collecting papers. Daya went from there shyly.

**Do Dil Mile Rahe Hain**  
**Magar Chupke Chupke**

**Aise Bhole Bankar Hai Baithe**  
**Jaise Koi Baat Nahin**  
**Sab Kuchh Nazar Aa Raha Hai**  
**Din Hai Ye Raat Nahin**  
**Kya Hai Kuchh Bhi Nahin Hai Agar**  
**Honthon Pe Hai Khaamoshi Magar**  
**Baatein Kar Rahi Hain**  
**Baatein Kar Rahi Hain Nazar Chupke Chupke**

Shreya (self-talk)- Shreya sambhal khud ko yaar! Urgghh! kya soch rhe honge wo mere bare me?

With all these thoughts she quickly left the place.

end of the day-

They found some clues, and at the end caught the culprit and ACP ends the case with his famous lines "tumhe toh fansi hogi Fansi"

**In the Evening-**

Everybody got free and got permission to leave for their homes. Just then daya approaches Shreya.

Shreya's face lit's up seeing him.

Daya: wo.. Shreya.. kya a-aaj shaam tum free ho?

Shreya(happily): ji sir… kuch kaam tha?

Daya: haan…. Arrey nhi wo ma soch rha tha ki aaj ma bhi free hut oh kya hum aaj coffee peene chale? Saath me?

Shreya(super-duper happy tone): haan haan sir! Kyu nhi! Hum zarur chalege

Daya was also happy… seeing her excitement.

As everybody was leaving all met in the parking. To tease Abhi, Kevin said-

Kevin: lagta hai aaj hum sab ko sirf 3 gaadiyon me hi jana padega.. kyuki abhijeet sir ki gaadi toh busy hai. reserved for only tarika Bhabhi.

Tarika blushed at 'Bhabhi".

Abhi (unintentionally): haan! Sahi kha.

Eveybody laughed aloud at this. tarika blushed, Just then-

Abhi: nahi mera matlab aesa kuch nhi hai koi bhi chala sakta hai…

Purvi: arrey hum log aapki shaam kharab thodi na krna chahte hein…

Vineet continues: sahi kha pari ne… ab toh sirf tarika BHABHI aur aap hi jana.

Everybody agreed. So Abhirika went together… Daya-shreya-pankaj- ishita went. Dushyant and Kevin on bike. Rajat-Purvi-Vineet-sachin- Nikhil went and rest in other car.

**Rajat's car-**

Purvi and Vineet were fighting.

Purvi: plzz Vinie, plzz aaj mera maan nhi!

Vineet: nopes! Aaj toh meri chalegi.

Purvi: kyu re? tu apne saath Nikhil ko le ja.

Nikhil: mein bich me kahan se aa gya?

Vineet: ahaan! Sirr(calls Sachin and Rajat) Purvii ko dekhiye aapna promise tod rhi hai.

Sachin (laughs): kya baat hai Purvi? Kyu tod rhi ho promise? Dekho Vineet kaise roo rha hai.. hahahah

Purvi(pouts): sir aap iske saath mat do… baccha hai poora yeh. Jo iska padosi hai wo chota sa baccha… usse game lekar aaya hai Superman wali aur kehta hai mere saath khel.

The rest 3 could't control their laugh so all laughed madly.

Nikhil: tu baccha hai Vineet.

Purvi: toh Nikhil tub hi baccha ban ja aur aaj ke liye Vinie ke saath game khel, kal ma khelugi.

Vineet looks at Purvi, she gives a pleading look … so he agrees and the matter is laid to rest..

Rajat( while driving, thinking): Vineet ne toh Purvi ko apne saath chipka ke rakha hai. huh! Iski wajha se Purvi se bilkul baat nhi hoti. Dekh Vineet aaj toh mein teri Pari se baat kar hi lunga.

He says this but doesn't know he is feeling jealous.

Rajat drops everybody expect purvi.

Rajat: Purvi, wo wo tumhe I mean yeh lo (handsover the chocolates)

Purvi: yeh kya hai sir? (opens the packet) Chocolates! Thankyou sir but (rajat cuts her)

Rajat: ,ma janta hu tum kya puchogi… tum kal udaas thi purvi aur tumhe khush karne ke liye di yeh chocolates … janta hu tumhe chocolates bhohot pasand hai. Ab tum aaj ki tarah hamesha khush rehna.

Purvi was silent. Then she mumbles..

Purvi: thankyou sir!

Rajat: thanks wanks chodo yeh batao kal kya hua tha?

Purvi: kal sir wo actually meri mom ka birthday tha. Par mumma nhi thi dad btate the ki meri mumma ke barre me par ab wo bhio nhi hein… (she becomes teary)

Rajat regrets for asking her.

Rajat: arrey tum toh rone lagi… deho purvi yeh zindagi ka khel hai. jo hua bhul jao aur ab toh hum sab tumhare saath hein. Kuch bhi problem ya taklif ho tum mujhse keh sakti ho.

Purvi(bit happy): ji sir, thankyou!

Rajat also was happy. Soon they reach purvi's home.

Rajat: lo aa gaya tumhara ghar.

Rajat: chocolates khana zarur.

Purvi: ji sir, aap andar aaiye

Rajat: phir kabhi.. Byeeee kal milte hein.

Purvi: byee sir!

He leaves. She feels happy for having a senior and friend like him .

**...oOo...**

**a/n: long chapter now, hope you liked this. thanks to all reviewers, keep supporting. **

**happy raksha bandhan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello friends, sorry for late update. I was hurt during dance practice. hope you co-operate. **

**_Happiness Is From Family _**

**A small recap**\- Abhirika have already confessed the feelings. Daya is planning something for Shreya while Rajat gifts Purvi chocolates because she was sad, remembering her parents. Abhi has invited Tarika for Coffee and Daya has invited Shreya.

**Abhirika- In the Coffee Shop 5pm.**

Abhi is already there in the shop, eagerly waiting for Tarika.

She enters. He stands up and pulls a chair for her, just like a gentleman.

Abhi: Aaye Tarika ji, bathiye.

She sits. He sits too. The waiter serves them coffee.

Tarika while taking a sip.

Tarika: Batao Abhi, tumhe kuch zaruri baat krni thi na.

Abhi: mein soch rha tha ki aaj tumhare ghar chalker, aunty-uncle se tumhara haath maang lu. Kya khayal hai?

Tarika: Jaisa tumhe thik lage… waise hume pehle Salukhe Sir (abhi cuts)

Abhi: unka naam mat liya karo Tarika. Ek toh who hume itna taang kete hein, meri taang khechte rhte hein. Phir bhi tum Salukhe saab krti rehti ho…

Tarika: chalo thik hai, ab no salukhe sir. Done?

Abhi: yaaya! Haan ab bolo kya keh rhi thi tum?

Tarika: hum pehle Acp sir ko bta denge. Sab log saath mein aa jana mere ghar.

Abhi: Idea toh accha hai. par mujhe lgta hai hume thodi aur der rukna chahiye.

Tarika: Kyuu?

Abhi: tum janti ho na…. Daya, Shreya se pyaar krta hai?

Tarika: hmm… janti hu. Par wo dono chup rhte hein. Dono me se koi nhi bolta.

Abhi: yahi toh problem hai ! hum koi plan bnate hein. Wo dono ek dusre ko keh de. Fir wo dono aur hum dono shaadi kar lenge.

Tarika: thik hai! par plan kya hai?

Abhi: sochna padega….

Both finish their coffee and plan to walk outside as it was cloudy and wind was blowing.

Both move outside to a park nearby- Their fingers were entangled with each others.

Abhi: Tarika tum bohot khubsurat lag rhi ho.

Tarika (blushes): par kya tumne mujhe ab dekha hai?

Abhi: dekta toh kabse aa rha hu. Par hum toh "zaruri baat" kar rhe the.

They share a laugh.

They sit on a bench nearby-

They see 2 children playing nearby.

Abhi: Kuch samay ki aur baat hai Tarika, fir humari family me bhi in baccho ki tarah, cute se bacche honge :)

Tarika smiles. Just then one of the child hits the other. The child cries, their mother came. She holds the crying child and pulls the other child's ear.

Abhi (laughing): aur phir tum bhi unke peeche-peeche aese hi bhagogi. (Pointing the mother of those children).

Tarika laughs too. After a while everybody is gone, leaving the two alone in the park. Silent air was blowing, Moon hid himself behind the clouds. Street lights were turned on.

Tarika: ab hume ghar chalna chahiye…

Abhi: abhi nhi. (He pulls her towards him). (She got a bit nervous.)

Abhi: tum mere liye bohot special ho Tarika. I love U. (kisses her cheek)

Tarika(blushing): tum mere liye super- special ho Abhi. I love u too.

He lifts her up and moves towards the car. People stare them on the way but none of the two cares. Because it's Love!

They sit in the car and move towards the Ice-cream parlor. They share ice-cream and moves towards their house.

While all this was happening. On the **o****ther hand, **

Daya received a call from Shreya.

Daya: hello Shreya. Tum tyar ho?

Shreya: umm… wo wo actually Daya sir. Aaj mein aapke saath nhi jaa paungi. Meri mom ki tabiyat thodi kharab hai, papa bhi ghar par nhi hein. (she sighs). I am really very sorry.

Daya: (sad) It's Ok shreya. Tum aunty ka khayal rakho. Hum fir kabhi chalenge.

Shreya: (sad too): hmm… (teary voice): I am sorry sir.

Daya:(pacifying tone) : kuch nhi hota shreya. Isme tum kuch nhi kar skti. Aapni mummy ka khayal rakhna. Kuch bhi zarurat ho toh mujhe call kar lena.

Shreya: ji sir. Thankyou.

Daya: Byee

Shreya: byee sir.

After cutting d call, she breaks down.

Shreya(says to herself): I am sorry sir. I am really very sorry. Maine aapse juth bola. Meri wajah se aaj mujhe toh dukh ho hi rha hai saath me maine aapko bhi taklif di, par ma majboor hu sir.

**Next day in the Bureau- **

Everyone is there except Shreya and ACP sir. While everyone is enjoying, Daya is worried and is waiting for Shreya. He moves out of the bureau.

He takes a stroll in the corridor while continuously staring at the entrance and his watch.

Daya(thinking): kahin Shreya ki mummy ki tabiyat zayada kahrab toh nhi ho gyi? Nhi nhi aesa hota toh wo mujhe zarur btati. Aree toh fir wo kahan reh gayi?

Just then he sees Shreya the entrance. He moves towards the side and Shreya who doesn't see him, comes running and bumps into him.

He immediately holds her and shakes her.

Daya: kahan khoi hui ho shreya?

Shreya: daya sir?. Thankyou mujhe bachne ke liye. (after a pause) Gud Morning sir. Mein late hu mujhe ander chalne chahiye.

Daya: lagta ha tumhari tabiyat thik nhi hai. tumhe ghar jakar rest krna chahiye.

Shreya: mein thik hu sir.

She immediately moves into the bureau.

Daya: isse kya hua hai? aesa kyu behave kr rhi hai?

**A/N: hope you like this. **

**next Update: Secret of Shreya's odd behavior. **

**Do review :)**


	5. Shreya Are you Alright?

**a/n: here's your update. enjoy!**

* * *

**..oOo..**

Shreya entered inside the bureau, wished everyone and started working. She is just pretending to work but her mind is in some other place.

(Self-talk)- mein kya karu? Dil kahin aur hai aur dimaag kahin aur. Dil kehta hai, jisse pyaar kiya usse ke saath rho aur dimaag kehta hai Shreya formality, aapne parents ki baat mann aur usse shaadi kar le jo tujhse pyaar krta hai, wo tujhse pyaar krta hai bas yeh sochle aur shaadi kar le.

shreya was very sad. Purvi noticed it and approached her.

Purvi sitting beside her: kya hua Shreyu? tu tensed lag rhi hai /?!

Rajat who was just passing by saw Purvi's tensed face, which showed clear concern for shreya. He felt her caring nature and a warm-heart for everyone around.

Rajat(self): urghh! Rajat pagal ho gya hai kya? kya sochne lga? hayee kisi ko pta chal gaya toh pagal samjhenge. duty pe dhyan de Rajat.

**Meanwhile-**

Purvi: shreyu? tu pareshaan lag rhi hai? kuch problem hai kya? daya sir ke saath kal ki outing acchi nhi rhi kya? (she tries to cheer her up)

Shreya:(almost mumbling): mein maazak ke mood me nhi hu Pari.

Purvi: Shree... koi problem hai toh mujhe bta...

Shreya: Kya batau Pari... mujhe kuch samajh nhi aa rha :(

Purvi: kya hua? mujhe bta na Shree

Just then, ACP calls Purvi-

Purvi: I'm sorry Shreyu, hum baad me baat karenge.

Shreya: kuch nhi hota Pari. tu jaa, sir ne bulaya hai.

ACP calls both Rajat and Purvi, and asks them to complete a file as they both have handled a case together a week ago.

**Rajvi-**

Rajat occasionally glances at Purvi, but she was always engaged in work and her face looked tensed and she was looking at Shreya after every few minutes.

Rajat: kya hua Purvi pareshaan lag rhi ho?

Purvi: kuch nhi sir, shayad Shreya kisi vajah se tensed hai. mein usse baat karne hi lagi thi ki ACP sir ne bula liya.

after a while,

Purvi: sir, mein jau. mujhe Shreya se baat krni hai.

Rajat was confused as he was reading something so he said,

: nhi purvi, tum chup chap kaam karo. yeh bureau hai baatein baad me karna.

Purvi was shocked by his sudden turn. how Mr. Polite rajat sir talk so roughly?

Purvi thought he is in angry mood so it was better to work, so she worked continuously without even looking here and there.

He looked at her, something is happening to him for sure. why do his eyes want to look at her? Why he felt bad, when she was sad? Why he likes her nature? Why was his heart happy when ACP sir told them to work together?

He just he slips into a flashback-

It was just a few days he had joined and had some problems and confusions.

He still remembered how she came for help.

Purvi: kya kyu sir? aap confused lag rhe hein?

Rajat: Purvi? hume is part me kya update krna hota hai? actually hydrabad wale bureau me yeh content nhi hai.

The cutest smile she gave him that day and explained everything properly was still in his memory.

**Flashback ends **

He was smiling continuously. she glanced at him at caught him smiling.

She made a crooked face, and continued her work. Rajat saw her face and understood that she wanted him to work and not smile, so he continued is work still smiling.

They soon finish their work.

Purvi: mera kaam ho gya sir, mein chalti hu.

Rajat: areee suno Purvi, tumhara kaam chota tha isiliye jaldi poora ho gya. tum file complete karne me meri help karo. ( makes a pleading face)

Purvi (with a 'O' shaped mouth): Huh!(she mumbled) (then speaks): sir? humara kaam equal tha par na jaane aap kiske khayalo me khoe hue the aur smile hi kiye jaa rhe the isiliyee aapka kaam nhi hua. (pauses) Ek Idea hai sir! aap jiske baare me soch rhe the usse bula lijiye, jiski wajah se kaam nhi hua wohi kaam karega. (she laughs and goes away).

Rajat(self): Lo ji! jiski wajah se kaam nhi hua wohi Idea deke chali gayi. Rajat tu pagal ho gya hai. Brain checkup ke liye na jana pade. chup-chap kaam kar.

So he started to work again, now with concentration because the angel has gone, which distracted him from work.

**While Purvi goes to Shreya- **

**In the cafeteria: **

Purvi while sitting opposite to Shreya.

Purvi (caring voice): ab bta shreya.. kya hua hai?

Shreya (thinks it was alright to share her pain with her best friend Purvi so she said): Batati hu-

Just when she was about to speak, a call interrupted them.

Shreya looked at the screen and her face turned pale.

Purvi: kya hua shree? kiska phone hai?

Shreya: umm.. woo... D-Dost ka.

Picks up the call-

\- hello

/= Shreya jaldi se mujhe Park me milo. Its urgent. tum mna nhi kar sakti warna.. U know na?

\- Ma aati hu. bas 10 minute me pohonch rahi hu.

/= I am waiting.

Cuts the call.

Purvi: kya hua?

Shreya: mujhe jana hoga Purvi. urgent bulaya hai kisine. mein tumse kal milti hu.

Purvi: thik hai, agar koi problem ho toh mujhe btana.

Shreya leaves.

Purvi goes in the bureau and sees that only ACP and Rajat are there.

Acp: Purvi, tum abhi tak ghar nhi gayi?

Purvi( smiling, and looking towards rajat, in order to tease him): bas nikal hi rhi hu sir.

Acp: ma jaa rha hu fir, (to rajat): rajat jaldi kaam khatam karke tum bhi nikal jana.

Rajat: yes sir!

Acp leaves. Leaving Rajvi alone.

Rajat: Purvi, u know this is cheating/!

Purvi: maine kya cheating kari sir? cheating toh usne kari wo aapke khayalo me thi (giggles)

Rajat(pouts): Purvi remember ki mein ek senior hu?

Purvi: toh thik hai Senior sir, ma jaa rhi hu apne ghar. app apna kaam kijiye.

Purvi prepares to leave. when the reaches the door she says-

: waise senior sir, ma aapko ek dost ki tarah salah de rhi hu... aap khayalo me mat kho jana, aur haan jab ghar jae toh gaadi dhyan se chalana kyuki kya pta aap phir apni duniya me kho jae aur... (she laughs and runs away)

Rajat (self)- huh! chali gyi shaitan ladki. pehle ideas deti hai phir salah. wo kya jaane wo hi hai Ms. Distracter.

he soon completed his work and left.

**Meanwhile-**

**Shreya goes to the park-**

Shreya- Siddharth? siddharth kahan ho?

Suddenly a man comes from behind and makes Shreya smell chloroform and she faints.

\- everything seems Black-

**other side - **

**Duo -**

Daya was looking worried.

Abhi: daya kya hua bhai? tu kuch pareshaan lag rha hai?

Daya: hmm... abhi yaar samajh nhi aa rha, Shreya ko kya hua hai :(

Abhi: kuch problem hui hai?

Daya: wo actually kal maine usse coffee pe invite kiya toh pehle toh wo mann gyi phir achanak phone karke mana kar diya ki wo nhi aa sakti aur aaj bhi wo late aayi, uski aakhein sooji hui thi aur tensed thi. ajeeb tareke se baat kar rhi thi yaar.

Abhi: lagta hai usse koi pareshani hai. kal acche se baat karke solve kar lena.

daya: sahi kha.

Abhi: chinta mat kar daya. sab thik ho jaega.

daya: kaash tumne jo kha wohi sab ho.

So the matter was laid to rest till the next day.

**Next Day- Bureau**

Everyone was present there except Shreya.

ACP: Shreya kyu nhi aayi abhi tak. Purvi call karo usse/

Purvi: ji sir.

Purvi calls shreya but her phone is not reachable.

Purvi: sir! phone not- reachable aa rha hai.

At this everyone gets tensed.

just then Purvi receives a call, it was shreya's mom.(SM)

\- hello

/- hello Purvi beta?

\- ji aunty boliye

/- beta shreya bureau me hi hai kya? kal shaam se ghar nhi aayi.

\- Kya?

/- beta sab thik toh hai na.

\- aap chinta mat kijiye aunty. hum shreya ko kuch nhi hone denge.

The call is cut.

Acp: kya hua?

Purvi: sir shreya kal shaam se ghar nhi pohochi.

Purvi; par sir wo yahan se shaam ko nikal gayi thi. sir kahin wo khatre me toh nhi.

Acp: Pankaj, shreya ka phone trace karo.

Pankaj traces shreya's phone and it is detected in "Walkers Park" just nearby.

ACP: shreya wahan kya kar rhi hai.

Purvi: sir shreya bohot tensed thi kal se! shaam ko usse ek phone aaya tha aur usse urgently kahin bulaya gya aur wo chali gyi sir. (she speaks in a worried tone)

Acp: chalo aesa karo Purvi- abhi- freddy- Pankaj- rajat tum log park me jake dekho. baaki sab data-bases update karo. aur haan Nikhil tum shreya ki location ka dhyan rakho.

Evrybody: Yes sir!

**On the other Side-**

A girl is tied on a chair to ropes. Her beautiful face has turned Pale. Their are scratches all over her body. She is still unconscious.

Man1: boss abhi tak behosh hai.

Boss: kuch nhi hota, jaldi hosh aa jaega.

Soon the girl(shreya) shows some movement.

Man2: lagta hai hosh aa rha hai.

Shreya gets conscious, looks over her body and tied ropes she tries to break them but is unsuccessful.

Man3; yeh rassiyan nhi tutegi Madam.

Shreya: kon ho tum aur yahan kyu laye ho mujhe?

Suddenly a voice comes-

\- aa gaya hosh janeman... acchi baat hai. haahaaahaaaahaha (laughs)

Shreya (shocked): SIDDHARTH!

_**A**_**/N: so gyzz! how was it? kind of a filler. some Rajvi moments added. Dareya will be next chapter. Abhirika are on a pause for a while but will add some moments in between. **

Thankyou all readers-special thanks to-

Khushi Mehta: thankyou dear! Again a big thanks for the pray and wishes :D

MaverickS26: Thankyou! so ur Guess was right! Keep Reading and reviewing! :)

Rajvigirl: thankxx! here is the update. hope you like it.

Shrestha: Thankyou! Updated! Read and Plz Review! :)

Monika: Thankyou! Welcome to ff! Keep reading and reviewing. :D

shilpa patte 1: Thankyou :)

dareya chk : thankxx a lot! ;D here is d update :)

aditya anjaana: thankyouu! updated! keep reading and reviewing :)

katiiy: thankyou! :D


	6. Siddharth's Gone!

**A/N: Hello readers? ****Thankyou all of you for such lovely reviews! All of them mean a lot to me! Love u gyzz!**

**Here comes your next chapter- All the dareya related suspense will end here ;) Boring chapter though :/**

**. . . . . .**

Shreya(shouted): SIDDHARTH! (omg!)

Siddharth: haan! sahi pechchana meri jaan! Mein hi hu tumahara pagal ashiq but tum ho ki Daya se dil laga ke baithi ho... haahaaahehahaha!

Shreya: siddharth pagalo wali baatein band karo. Aese kyu baand rakha hai mujhe?

Siddharth: Tumhe kya laga? Ma apna kaam aese hi jaane doonga? apna khel toh baaki hai boss. Ramu iske mooh pe kapada bandh de. Cid officer hai na jaane kya kya kar de.

and he laughed loudly and went somewhere.

**Other side- Bureau...**

Everybody started Shreya- hunt now. Freddy was continuously checking her location. But no help! her phone still got located in "walkers Park". The team found her phone fallen into the park and through the call list they came to know that the last call was Siddharth's.

They traced Siddharth's position and reached the deserted factory. They entered the factory and saw around 10-15 goons and a man sitting in the centre giving them orders.  
Just then they saw a girl. Oh! She was shreya. she was looking very pale. Daya's eyes filled with tears seeing her like this.

Abhi: Daya, sambhalo apne aap ko. Hum Shreya ko kuch nahi hone denge.

Daya: yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai. Agar me usse apne dil ki baat pehle bata deta toh aaj wo surakshit hoti.

Abhi: Isme tumhari koi galiti nahi hai Daya. shaant ho jao aur yeh socho kya karna hai. (He said in a very caring and pacifying tone).

It was like fire in daya's body. He wont spare shreya's kidnapper he promised himself.

In the another few minutes encounter took place. All the goons were on the floor. Purvi freed Shreya and hugged her. Daya caught Siddharth from his neck but Abhi stopped him as he knew Daya can do any harm to the man.

At the Bureau-

Siddharth has already received two tight slaps from Daya. obviously piano was playing in his teeth.

**Just then**\- Shreya's parents came in rushing- They saw shreya who was weak and her wounds were being dressed by Tarika. They came and hugged her. she shed a bit of tears. Then both of the parents gave deathly glares to Siddharth.

Shreya's father(SF):(to Siddharth): dekha burai humesha harti hai. aur sacchai ki jeet hoti hai.

ACP: aap jante hain ki yeh sab Siddharth ne kiya tha?

SF: Haanji. Ma btata hu aapko sab.

**Flashback-**

SF and SM(shreya's mom) were sitting in the drawing room talking about Shreya's shaadi with Siddharth. Just then Siddharth entered with a gun and asked them to give all the bank accounts password for money and make all their property his, He had a photograph of Shreya tied with ropes on a chair and a gun pointing to her head.  
He threatened them he would shoot the gun if all that he wanted is not done, so in majburi SF gave everything to Siddharth.

He has even asked them only to tell Purvi that Shreya had not returned home or else... Siddharth has planned everything very evilly that poor SF and SM couldn't do anything, for they loved their only daughter more than anything.

**FlashBack Ends.**

SF: hum nahi jante the ki Jisse hum shreya ki shaadi karane wale the wo aesa hoga. (Daya was shocked at marriage of Shreya.)

ACP: par shreya ne hume is shaadi ke baare me kuch nahi bataya.

Shreya: mujhe Siddharth pe pehle se shak tha sir.

Siddharth accepts his crime and is put behind the bars as he was a big drug- dealer.

Shreya' parents left as they got a call from a friend who wanted help.  
Shreya was sobbing continuously. Both Purvi and Tarika were trying to console her. nobody exactly knew the reason for her continuous sobbing. They just thought that due to all that she suffered.

Daya wanted to just hug her tight and take all her grief out but he couldn't infront of all his team-mates. Abhi could clearly see his pain and want he wanted.

ACP (caring as a father): Shreya jo hua usse bhul jao. Ek CID officer ki tarah socho, esa zindagi me hota rahega. hum sab tumhare saath hein beta.

Everybody supported ACP's words and Shreya felt better. Seeing the atmosphere getting emotional, Acp decided to ask all of them to go to their house as no case was reported till then.  
Everybody Left. Daya was still very worried for Shreya, Abhi was consoling him. He asked Tarika to come up with them as Purvi was there with Shreya.  
As Shreya's parents had gone to a family friend's house, who needed urgent help... Purvi asked Shreya to come with her.

**Purvi's House-**

Purvi made shreya sit on the sofa and gave her water to drink and side-hugged her. She could feel Shreya's pain.

**"A Friend is the One who can see Your Truth and Pain even when you are fooling everybody else"**

Purvi: Shreyu! dekh jo hua usse bhul jaa yaar. Tu itni chinta kyu kar rhi hai? Sab thik jo jaega. Ma tujhe aese nahi dekh sakti.(gets teary)

Shreya: Purvii... tu kyu roti hai? meri chinta chod de, ab mera kuch nhi ho sakta. Maine sab kuch kho diya hai.

Purvi(shocked voice): shreya, tu yeh kaisi baatein karne lagi? Tere paas sab kuch hai. Uncle-aunty aur puri tem tumhe support kar rhi hai.

Shreya quickly hugs Purvi tight and starts to cry again. Purvi hugs her back and pats her back for consoling her. Silent tears flowed from Purvi eyes too.  
She couldn't see her best friend in pain but she quickly wipes off her tears and tells herself that in order to console Shreya she needed to be strong herself.

Shreya (crying): Purviii... ma kya karuu? Tu janti hai ma Daya sir ko khud se zayada pyaar karti hu, shayad wo bhi mujhe pasand karte the... par ab nahi. Itna kuch hone ke baad vo meri shakal bhi nahi dekhege.

Purvi: Shh shh.. chup ho ja shree. Aesi koi baat nahi hai. Daya sir tujhse abhi bhi pyaar karte hein aur wo tujhse yeh sab jald hi keh denge.

Shreya(stops crying): Purvi shayad tumhari kahi baat sach ho.

Purvi: yeh sach hi hoga. chalo ab smile karo.

In order to satisfy Purvi, shreya smiles big.  
just then Shreya receives a call form her parents.

Shreya: Shaam ho gayi hai pari, ab mujhe chalna chahiye.

Purvi: thik hai Shreya. Khayal rakhna apna. Koi bhi zarurat padhe toh call karna.

Shreya nods and leaves. Purvi thought something for a while and left for DUO's house as she knew Tarika was there.

**DUO House-**

Purvi rings the bell with a tensed expression on her face. Abhi opens the door and saw her worried face, Ignoring it he welcomes her inside.

Purvi enters and looks around carefully. Then she asks

Purvi: daya sir kahan hai?

Tarika: wo Shreya ke liye bohot tensed tha, toh humne usse neend ki goli de dedi.

Purvi: oh! Shreya ka bhi vahi haal hai...

Abhirika: Matlab?

Purvi: wo actually... (she tells everything that how shreya was crying bitterly, how much she loved Daya and how much scared she was...)

Abhirika and purvi felt bad for Dareya. They think of a plan.(A/N: Gyzz u will get to know this plan in further chapters)  
Three of them were very happy and Purvi leaves for her house.

After she leaves, Tarika too insists to leave as it was soon going to get dark but Abhi refuses.

Abhi pulls Tarika in a warming hug.

Abhi: Tarika... ma aaj Daya ke liye bohot khush hu. Jald hi Daya aur Shreya dono ek saath honge... ekdam khush :)

Tarika(seprating): Sahi kaha abhi... ab meri(blushes) aur Shreya ki toh baat ban gayi... par sabse choti toh reh gayi naa? (gives a naughty look)

Abhi understands that she was talking about Purvi. He laughs and saya

Abhi: usse bhi jald hi koi mil jaega. Mei behen bohot beautiful hai... hai na?

Tarika: Purvii bohot pyaari aur beautiful hai, Usko bhi koi chahiye jo uska dard baant sake. Hum me se sabse chotti vohi hai aur uske paas dard sabse zayada hai.

Abhi: Don't worry Tarika, hum humesha uska dard kam karenge aur uska 'special someone' bhi kahi na kahi se le aaenge.

Abhi quickly kisses her cheek, Tarika blushes.  
He lifts her up and swirls her around. then puts her down.

Tarika got into a naughty mood.. so she tickles Abhi in his stomach and runs around. Abhi in order to catch her runs behind her. Soon he catches her by waist.

But due to imbalance they together fall on the sofa. Their fore-heads touched but before their lips met...

Someone: Ahem ahem,,, Ahem!

Abhi: Dayaaaaaa?

Tarika quickly gets up and turns beet red.

daya: kya boss? ghar me mai bhi hu yaar...

Abhi(blushes too): Tum toh soo rhe the na.

daya: Toh kya humesha sota rahunga? Ma soo rha tha toh tum mauke pe chauka lagane lage? haan?

Tarika: Nahi daya, tum galat samajh rahe ho... (tries to continue but stops as she sees Daya's naughty mood turn sad)

Daya: Tarika, Abhijeet tum continue karo ma jaa rha hu yahan se.

Abhirika try to stop him buht he goes off somewhere-

~OoooOO/oo^_/OO ~

**A/N: how was it? you may call this a filler..**

Thanks to all the reviewers!-

aditya anjaana: Thankyou very much! Update is here... abhrika ka chota sa part hai. Hope you like it!

duo angel: Thankyou, here's ya update dear!

Preetz: No dragging! It has ended... abhrika ka ittu sa part hai, sorry no Rajvi dear but will surly add in nxt chapter. Love yaa too :* Thankyou for review!

Monika: Thankyou! Shreya's safe! hope ya like it!

MaverickS26: Thankyou! Here's ya update! Keep Reviewing!

Rajvigirl: Thankyou!

Shreshta: Sorry! here is a small Abhirika part. I will surely add more in upcoming chapters!

Khushi Mehta: Thankyou dear! yes we are friends but your review means a lot to mee! Dil se thankyou nikalti hai :P Love u too dear!

Jyothi teku: Thankyou! Dareya is here! U will get more in upcoming chapters!

Aarvi: Thankyou!

Harman: Thankyou! Glad u liked it :)

nehabarve01: Thankyou! Here's the update! keep reviewing!

Saira: Gald u like it! Update is here! R&amp;R!

princess samavya: Thankyou soo much!

Lastly read and Review frnds! I will soon come up with a new chapter!


	7. Dareya Together! Others Bond:)

**A/N**:** heya, let me first start with Thanking all of you for making this story reach a benchmark of 100 reviews. Thankyou so much, means a lot.  
**Hope you enjoy reading, Long Update!

**. . . . . . . .**

Daya left the place and Abhirika followed him. He was walking on the roadside sub-consciously. Yes! Sr. Inspector Daya has drowned in the pain of love!

Abhirika spotted him and somehow persuaded him to come back home. They tried to tell him all the things but he wasn't ready to listen. Helplessly Abhi told Tarika to give him an injection of sleep. Soon Daya drifted into deep sleep.  
Both Abhrika were worried that if Daya wont listen their plan wont be successful. Tarika left the place, telling Abhi to call whenever needed even if it is midnight. Abhi smiled and nodded in yes.

Abhi was super worried for his Brother and kept his hand on his head and said " Daya tum chinta mat karo, sab theek ho jaega... Shreya aur tum humesha khush rahoge."

Saying this he too drifted in sleep and the night was peaceful.

**next morning-**

As per the plan Purvi reached Bureau early and asked Shreya to meet her informer first and then come, so she will be late.

Purvi was alone in the bureau, eagerly waiting for Abhi. but instead of abhi, Rajat came first he saw Purvi alone and she seemed to be waiting for someone.

**Purvi:** Gud morning sir!

**Rajat:** Gud Morning Purvi... kya hua? kisi ki wait kar rahi ho?

**Purvi: **haan sir... abhijeet sir abhi tak nhi aaye. Agar wo jaldi nhi aaye toh plan fail!

**Rajat:** Konsa plan?

**Purvi(thinking): **kya mein rajat sir ko bata du? Chalo bta hi deti hu... shayad yeh bhi help kar de..

**Purvi:** Wo yeh baat hai sir... (tells him everything)

**Rajat: **Arrey wah Purvi! Tum Shreya aur Daya sir ke liye kitna kuch kar rahi ho... mein tumhari zarur madad karunga. (he smiles)

**Purvi; **Thankyouu sir! Aap bohot acche hein! (smiles in return)

Just then Abhi arrives- he saw Purvi and Rajat smiling.

**Abhi:** Kya hua Purvi? badi khush ho?

**Purvi(exited):** sirr! Rajat sir bhi humare plan me madad karnge!

Abhi Smiles. Rajvi smile in return!

Now Tarika too arrives. Abhirika and Rajvi were now all set for mission Dareya.

Everybody was there including Dareya...  
Suddenly the bureau phone rang and a case was reported.

All the plan was disturbed becoz of the case but Abhi thought quickly of a new plan as he knew that the place they were going for investigation had a forest nearby. Rajvi were informed of the plan.

Rajvi and Daya went together for investigation on one side while Abhi-Shreya and ACP went on one side. Others were also investigating.

as per abhi's new plan, Rajat here diverted Daya's mind and Purvi called Shreya and told her that Daya was missing. While all this Abhi told Daya that Shreya was missing.

Daya told Rajvi to continue investigation as he was going to meet a Khabri. Here Shreya told ACP sir that she was going to meet a Khabri.

Daya reached where Abhi was and Shreya reached where Purvi was. Abhi sent Daya to look for Shreya nearby a jungle and Rajvi sent Shreya in the same jungle but from a different end.

Rajvi till some time followed Shreya but after a while, they told her to go that side and they went other sides. Here also Abhi told Daya to go to the other side.

As rajvi were coming out of the forest, Purvi got stuck in a long root coming out and fell on a hard rock, her head started to bleed.

**Purvi:** AAh!

**Rajat(looked back): **Oh God! Kya tum theek ho Purvi? Bolo? He patted her cheeks..

Purvi was silent.

**Rajat: **Purviii?

No reply- (she went unconscious)

Rajat almost got teary, He didn't knew why?

He quickly lifted her in his arms and rushed out till the car. He layed her inside it and called Abhi.

**Abhi:** Haan Rajat bolo? Sab plan ke mutabik chal rha hai na?

**Rajat: **Sir Purvi gir gayi hai... sir khoonse bhar gaya hai. mein hospital leke jaa rha hu.

**Abhi:** Oh lord! Jaldi jaao Rajat. Purvi ki jaan tumahre haathon me hai.

**Rajat:** yes sir! (teary)

Rajat quickly drove her to the hospital. Doctors did her dressing. Rajat was standing near her bed. Tears were there in his eyes.

He could not understand that What was happening? Purvi gained consciousness and doctors asked her to go home and take care of herself.

**Rajat(in car):** Tum theek ho na Purvi?

**Purvi:** Yes Sir! Mein bilkul theek hu.

**Rajat!** Tumhe ghar jaaker aaram karna chahiyee

**Purvi: **Nahi! bilkul nhi. Choti si toh chot hai. Theek ho jaegi. Abhi case aur humare mission par dhayan rakhna hai.

Rajat was happy to see her passion for work and love for family and friends.

Here the case was easily solved by the super-minds and everybody was in the bureau. Abhi has dismissed everybody that Shreya ha gone home as her parents called her and Daya had gone to meet his khabri and Rajvi had gone to hospital as Purvi had got an injury. He had also asked 2 of his informers to take care in and around that forest.

Rajvi arrived and everybody looked at Purvi's injured fore-head. Soon after some talk ACP asked them to get home.  
Everybody soon left leaving Abhi and Rajvi alone. and Tarika came there too. She was told everything.

**Rajat:** Plan ka kyaa karee sir?

**Abhi:** ab toh sab Shreya aur Daya pe depend karta hai. Chalo ek baar phir se jungle me chalete hein.

All 3 agreed and left for the jungle.

**Other Side- Jungle (few hours back)**

Daya was searching for Shreya and Shreya was searching for Daya. Both were worried for each other.

Shreya couldn't compose herself anymore and sat under a tree and started to cry.

**Shreya** was talking to herslf and crying: Mein kyaa karuu? Kahan dundhu Daya sir ko? Kahan kahan nhi dhundha maine aapko sir? Janti hu agar aap mujhe mil bhi gaye toh mein aako apne Dil ki baat nhi bta paungi par abhi aapka safe honaa zayada important hai. Daya Sirr... she started to cry.. and hid her face in her knees.

Daya had reached the place and heard Shreya's talk to herself. He understood everything. There was a misunderstanding...

He ran towards her sat beside her.. tapped her shoulder she looked up and both the teary eyes met.

The other moment daya hugged her quickly and both started to shed tears on each others shoulders.. it was about 5 min ahead Daya separated and lifted Shreya's chin in order to see her face clearly.

**Daya; **Tumhe kya lga Shreya? Tumse me pyaar nhi karta? tumahre saath jo kuch hua usse mein tumse nafrat karne laguga.(he sighs) Aesa nhi hai Shreya ma tumse bohot pyaar karta hu. humari misunderstanding clear karna chata hu.

Shreya listened all this very carefully and couldn't believe her ears.

**Shreya: **jo aapne kaha wo sach hai?

**Daya:** bilkul sach hai Shreya... Yeh mein tumhe kabse btana chahta tha par mauka nhi mila.

**Shreya:** Shayad mein bhi.

Both hugged each other.

**Dareya** (together): par tum/aap yahan kaise?

**Daya: **mujhe abhi ne btaya tum jungle me kho gayi ho..

**Shreya:** Mujhe yeh sab Purvi ne btaya ki aap jungle me khoo gaye hein.

Both laugh as they knew that it was a plan. Daya rubbed shreya's tears and both started their journey together to find way out of the jungle.

**Other Side- Car (rajvi and abhirika)**

Abhi dropped Rajvi at one end and asked them to look for Daya and He and tarika will get inside from another end in order to look for shreya.

**Rajvi-**

**Rajat:** Purvi dhayan se chalna. fir mat gir jana.

**Purvi:** Ab dekh kar chalungi sir.

Rajat smiles, she looks at him and smiles in return and with this she again was about to fall.

But this time was different Rajat held her quickly and pulled her up. In order not to crash with him she puts both her hands on his chest. Both got lost.

Purvi separated and rajat also came out of trance. There was now silence. Rajat thought she was feeling embarrassed.

**Rajat: **umm... woo I am Sorry purvi.. I never meant something like that. Mein tumhe bacchane ki koshish kar rha tha.

**Purvi: **hmm.. I know sir! Mujhe shayad dhyan se chalna chahiye

**Rajat: **Kabhi kabhi aesa ho jata hai Purvi. Anyways chalo hum Shreya aur Daya sir ko dundhte hein.

**Purvi:** Yes Sir..

All is Well now, both smiled at each other and continued their Dareya hunt further.

**Abhirika- **

**Abhi:** Tarika Ji kitne samay baad akele me mile na?

**Tarika(blushing):** Hmm...

**Abhi:** Waise mujhe lagta hai abhi tak Daya aur Shreya ne ek dusare ko keh diya hoga..

**Tarika:** Aesa hi huaa ho kaashh...

**Abhi:** Waise Tarika ji (Looking at her) aap formals me bohot sunder dikhti hein..

**Tarika(smiles):** hm.. Thankyou Abhi..

Abhi pulled her into a heart-warming hug! The Feeling of Love is incredible both thought!

**Tarika:** Chalo ab Daya aur Shreya ko dhundhte hein..

**Abhi:** Rukk Jao thori derr aur... Rajat aur Purvi gayee hein na..

Tarika just smiles.

Abhi pulled her closer.. kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek. Tarika smiled and blushed..

Just then Somebody called them out-

**Man:** Abhi bhai yeh public place haii...

**Abhi:** "Dayaaa?"

**Daya:** Ab yeh mat kehna ki mein tumhara romance humesha disturb krta hu..

**Abhi:** yeh sab chodo Dayaa... Yeh batao humara plan kaisa tha? haan

**Tarika:** Pehle Rajat aur Purvi ko phone krke bol deti hu ti Daya-shreya mil gayee..

**Abhi:** haan Haan.. zarur

**Tarika** called Rajat and told him that they have found dareya and were just coming to pick them also.

**Abhi:** chalo sab car me baith jao..raaste mein baatein karte hein.

**Everybody sat in the car-**

They picked up Rajvi from the other end of the jungle.  
As daya was driving and Abhi was on passenger seat followed by tarika and shreya our Rajvi needed to sit together.

**Purvi(excitedly):** Tohh Shreya kaisa lga plan?

Shreya didn't say anything just smiled and blushed.

**Tarika:** iski shakal se toh lgta hai sab successful tha... kyu Daya?

**Daya:** Hmm...

Just then a car suddenly comes in front.. Daya quickly takes a turn and everybody almost jumped in the car. One fell on the other.

Purvi due to imbalance suddenly fell on Rajat and Rajat's face almost touched hers.. He held her by shoulders and or a second or two both were just totally lost in each other.

Purvi came out and Rajat left her quickly.. she turned her face towards the window and stared out due to embarrassment.

Fortunately nobody noticed them as everybody were busy settling themselves after a sudden turn.

Rajat looked at the embarrassed Purvi and smiled at what happened a few minutes ago. Why did he smile? he thought. Maybe because she's embarrassed again becuz of certain accidents happened today.

**Abhi:** Chalo hum sab dinner krne chalte hein.

**Daya:** accha Idea hai boss!

All went to a nearby restrauant and had dinner. That day was just perfect for Dareya and a Lovely one for Abhirika and Rajvi.

**A/N: So friends.. How was this chapter? I tried to include all the three couples. Hope U enjoyed.. Lastly Read and review gyzz!**

nehabarve01: Thankyou dear! :)

Aru: :)

Jyothi Teku: Thankyouu very much! Hope u like this update too.

MaverickS26: Thankyouu! here's ya update!

shilpa patte 1: Thankyou! Dareya ek ho gayeee.. hope u like it :)

Harman: Thankyouu... is chapter me Rajvi the.. Hope u like it :)

Rajvigirl: Thankxieee :)

adk: Thankyou... Is this update visible? try to refresh the page or open the story after sometime. ur review came up on the 6th chapter earlier? How come? If there is a problem again do tell me. I will think of something to solve it.

Purvi rock: Thankxx! :)

Rajvigirl: thankyou!

piu: Rajvi part added! Hope u like it :)

Khushi Mehta: Dear, glad u never left us :) Love u a lot. Thankyouu for ur support in this story. Hope u like this chapter too :)

Rajvigirl: Thankyouu!

loveabhi: Never mind dear that u weren't able to review earlier I am glad u like the story. Thankyou :)

Monika: Yess U were the first reviewer! Thankyou! Hope u like this chap too :)

Read and Review gyzz... Will post nxt chapter soon :).


	8. Smile Forever!

**A/N: Hello Everyone.. I am a bit late!.. Busy days :/ I will try and update next chapter soon!**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and appreciated the last chapter. Hope you like this one too!**

**Bureau-**

Everyone was entering one by one. All had smile upon there faces. Especially Daya and Shreya. Abhirika were busy chit-chatting in the bureau-forensic corridor taking the chance of Dr. Salukhe not being there. Everyone was busy in there own work but someone was worried.

**Other Side-**

A pretty girl, wakes up from sleep but her head starts to pain badly. She falls on the bed again. She holds her head and moving to the washroom, she washed her face but the pain wasn't ready to reduce. She tries to do her daily chores but she failed and falls on the hard floor and faints.

**Bureau-**

ACP arrived and checks everyone's presence.

**ACP**: "Purvi kyu nahi aai abhi tak?"

Now everyone realizes that Purvi hasn't arrived yet.

"Kya Purvi ne kisi ko phone kiya"... "Kisi ki Purvi se baat hui hai"? **(ACP again asks)**

But no one had the answer 'yes"... Nobody had a talk with Purvi after yesterday night. Abhijeet then explains what had happened last night. Then Rajat volunteers.

**Rajat:** "Sir, Kal Purvi ke sar par chot bhi aayi thi".

Now ACP gets worried. He asks Shreya to call Purvi. Even after calling her up many times there was no response. So they traced her location which came up to be her house. Everybody thought to wait for some more time.

**After 2 hours-**

**Vineet:** Sir! Purvi abhi tak nahi aayi hai.

**ACP**: Abhijeet-Rajat-Shreya aur Freddy, Purvi ke ghar jaakar check karo. Daya tum yahan ka kaam sambhalo. Meri ek undercover officer ke saath meeting hai.

As per the order, The 4 left for Purvi's houe and others were working.

**Purvi's House-**

As they reached, they rang the bell many times and knocked too but she didn't open the door, finally they opened the door with a Pen blade. As they went inside, they found everything untouched, Rajat rushed up the stairs and found a unconscious Purvi laying on the floor.

He sat on knees beside her and tried to wake her up, the trio who were looking for her downstairs also rushed up. Her wound on her head was bleeding. They quickly rushed her to the hospital.

**Hospital-**

The whole team was informed about this. They sat outside the dressing room. As the doctor came out, he said-

**Doctor:** Yeh ladki kal bhi aayi thi.. (looking at Rajat) shayad aapke saath?

Rajat nods in yes.

**Doctor:** Meine kaha tha ki poora dhyan dijiye. Chot choti thi par gheri thi. Shayad unko ussi chot pe fir se chot lagi hai. Abhi humne uski dressing karke glucose lagaya hai. Hosh aane par aage ka bta paenge. Aap unse mil sakte hein.

The team then enters the room.

Her innocent face, the glucose dip attached and a big bandage tied upon her forehead could easily bring tears in Shreya's eyes which were rubbed off by Daya but did anyone notice the tears which had formed in Rajat's eyes too.

"Agar mein kal Purvi ko ghar pe rest karne ko kehta toh wo abhi yahan par naa hoti" **Rajat thinks.**

A little later, Purvi gained consciousness and was surprised to find herself on the hospital bed. Then she saw familiar faces looking at her. Some looked in pain while some were expressionless.

The doctor arrived and checked her, informing she was fine. She could go home but she needed rest. The team left Purvi along with Shreya at Purvi's house. Telling to take care of herself.

**Bureau- **

Rajat's concentration wasn't on the work. He was continuously thinking of Purvi. Her smiling face came in front of his eyes again and again.

**Lunch Time-**

Abhirika were sitting together in the cafeteria and were eating their lunch together.

**Abhi:** Tarika, aaj hum shaam ko Purvi se milne ke baad kahin ghumne chalenge.

**Tarika:** Hmm.. kahin ghumne nahi jaate. Hum Purvi ke ghar jaenge. Mein wahan par uske liye khaana bana dungi aur hum bhi uske saath aaj dinner kar lenge.

Abhi agreed.

On the other table nearby, rajat was sitting sipping coffee. He looked lost. He was thinking something which made him slip into a flashback.

**Flashback- **

Rajat was upset, He like today sat in the same table sipping coffee but that day was different. Purvi came to cheer him up.

**Purvi:** Rajaat Sirr!.. suniyee..

**Rajat:** Hmm.. bolo Purvi?

Purvi sat on the chair opposite him.

Purvi asked the boy in the cafeteria to bring something. Rajat was surprised when the boy got a mini-cake.

**Purvi:** Rajat Sir..! dukhi kyu hote hein?

**Rajat:** Mein mazaak ke mood mein nahi hu Purvi.

**Purvi**: Sir, us aadmi ki maut aapki wajah se nahi hui hai. Uski galti thi wo. Aap case solve hone ki khushi celebrate kijiye.

Rajat suppressed a little smile on seeing the efforts of Purvi who was trying to cheer him up. Purvi asked him to cut the cake but he refused. So Purvi cut the cake herself and then she stuffed his mouth with a large piece of cake. It was now impossible for him to chew but anyhow he managed.

Rajat smiled big now. He was happy to see someone caring for him.

**Flashback ends**

She knew how to cheer him up even with some of the foolish ideas of hers, he thought.. Abhirika spotted him thinking.

**Abhi**: Kya soch rahe ho Rajat?

**Rajat: **Umm.. kuch nahii Sir!..

**Tarika: **Hmm.. Rajat? Aaj hum sham ko Purvi ke ghar jaane ka plan kar rahe the.. Tum chaloge?

**Rajat**: Haan zarur.

Abhirika left smiling hands in hands. Rajat smiled seeing their love for each other.

**Evening-**

Daya had left early. He left to meet his Lady-love who was in his sister's house.

**Purvi's House-**

Daya rang the bell and Shreya opened to door. She smiled big seeing him there.

**Daya:** Purvi kahan hai?

**Shreya:** Soo gayi wo.

Daya gave a naughty look.

Shreya welcomed him inside and offered him water.

Daya stood there staring at her and after some while he Hugged her. She hugs him back with the same love.

**Shreya:** Humare beech ki mis-understanding khatam ho gayii!.. mein bohot khush hu.

**daya:** Haan mein bhi..!

They chit-chat lightly and enjoyed a lot, spending quality time with each other.

**Bureau-**

Abhirika and Rajat were leaving together for Purvi's house.

After some time, they reached there.

**Purvi's house-**

Rajat rang the bell and Daya came to open the door. The trio surprisingly looked at him and then gave him teasing looks. As they entered inside, they found Shreya roaming here and there with a little blush on her face. Tarika looked at her and teased her by eyes.

Everybody started to talk. Purvi who was sleeping woke up with the noise.

She was still in her pyjamas and t-shirt and very innocently just like a kid, came out of the room rubbing her eyes.

**Purvi (Innocently like a kid):** Kya ho raha hai yahan?

Everybody looked at the innocent Purvi and smiled. She came downstairs and seeing the team smiled. They smiled in return. Abhirika and Dareya were siting together, leaving no choice for her Purvi who went to sit beside Rajat.

**Tarika:** Kaisi ho Purvi ab?

**Purvi:** Hmm.. thik hu.

**Shreya:** Ghantoo ke soo rahi hai toh thik hi hogi na.

**Purvi:** Aur tune mere sote rehna ka fayada uthaya hai aur Daya sir ko bula liya. Kyu?

Shreya got shocked and blushed. Others laughed.

After some chit-chat, Tarika thought to cook food, Shreya also went inside the kitchen Purvi followed her.

But Shreya dragged Purvi out of the kitchen.

**Shreya:** Tu chup- chap bahar baith.

**Purvi:** Kya hai Shreya? Bohot pareshan karti hai. (Purvi pouts)

**Shreya:** Arey oo madam, sar par chot aane ki vajah se dimaag toh nahi hil gaya tera?

**Purvi:** Dayaa Sirr... Apni Shreya ko samjha lo zara. Dimaag chaat rahi hai subah se.

**Shreya:** Purviiiiii...

**Purvi:** Shreyaaaa...

**Shreya:** Purvi, aapne se bade ki baat mante hein. Tum toh choti ho isiliye meri baat maano aur chup chap baith jaao.

**Purvi:** Hadd hoti hai. Tu mere se 2 saal badi kya ho gayi tu toh meri dadi bantii hai?

Purvi and Shreya sometimes used to fight like kids and sometimes cared for each other the utmost. Everybody was smiling seeing their cute fight. Then Tarika thought to resolve the childish fight.

**Tarika:** chaloo ab tum dono chupp ho jaao.. Purvi tumhari tabiyat abhi poori tarah se theek nahi hui hai. Tum wahan jaaka baith jaao aur Shreya tum mere saath chalo.

Now Purvi sensed a little pain in her wound and thought it was better to sit, So she went to sit where Duo and rajat were sitting and Shreya went inside the kitchen.

After Dinner was ready, all got seated on the dinning table. Purvi saw that shreya and tarika were sitting together so she smiled evilly and with full energy dragged Shreya's chair from behind. Shreya looked at Purvi confusingly and other burst out in laughter. She then pulled Tarika's chair and placed it near Abhi's chair and then she placed Shreya's chair near Daya's.

**Purvi:** matlab ab yeh kaam bhi mujhe karna padega? Khud kisi ka dimaag nahi chalta?

Everyone again laughed. Purvi was very happy and they all wished to see that smile on her innocent face forever.

**A/N: This is all for this chapter. this was bad, I know. do review please.**

**Next chapter: Abhirika moments, Rajat falls for Purvi a bit and Dareya spend time together. **

Thankyouu to all who reviewed-

nehabarve01: Thankyouu... Thode se rajvi moments hein. And Hows Your Health Now? Kya hua tha? I got the news that u are ill? Take care of yourself.

Shrestha: Thankyou.!

Rajvigirl: Thankyouu!:)

purvi rock: Thankxx!.. here is d update!

loveabhi: Thankxx! :)

kriti: Thankyou!...

piu: Rajvi are always cute!.. Isnt it? Thanxx!

MaverickS26: Thanxx!

samaira: I will try to add Dareya moments in nxt chapter.

adk: Thankyou..! Thankgod the chapter is visible!.. Koi bhi problem ho toh btana! :)

anoushka roy : Yeah! I will take care of the error. Thankyou for mentioning it.! hmm.. I will remember ur love for Dareya.

Jyothi Teku: Thankyouu!.. Yeah I too hope the same. I will add romance in further chapters.

XYZ: Thankyou! Dareya scenes will be in nxt chapter surely!:)

Harman: Thankyouu!.. I will always try to add Rajvi in evry chapter. :)

MOnika: Thankyouu! Neva mind.. I am happy u review and like my story!..

Preetz: Thankxx a lot yaar! HUgs :* ! LOve ya too! :)

aditya anjaana: Thankyou!

shilpa patte 1: Thankyouu! :)

Thankyouu to all guests!..

**Read and review gyzz! I will try and come up with further chapters soon with loadzz of masti and romance too :) !.. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Apologies for being late again :/ **I hope you would co-operate. Thankyou all for your heartwarming reviews!

* * *

After all had enjoyed dinner at Purvi's house, all started to leave. Everyone had happy smiles on their faces. Purvi kept smiling and waving till both the cars were out of sight.

**Abhirika's car-**

First they dropped Rajat at his home. Tarika looked tired so she puts her head on Abhi's shoulder who wraps a arm around her. There was a happy smile on both the faces.

**Abhi:** Aaj hum sab kitne khush hein. kaash sab ke chehre par humesha aesi khushi ho :)

**Tarika:** Haan, sahi kaha. Daya aur Shreya ne kitna kuch saha tha pichle kuch dino mein.

**Abhi: **Dono saath mein khush hein aur rahengey.

Tarika smiles while Abhi slightly kisses her forehead.

Abhijeet stops the car infront of a Paani-puri stall and they both step out. Tarika was very fond of them (me too :P) so both of them usually went together to enjoy them. Tarika stuffs a pani-puri in Abhi's mouth and then he does the same.

After feeding each other with the mouth-watering dish they left for home. They reach Tarika's home.

**Abhi(Naughtily):** Uncle aunty ghar par hein? ya kahin gaye hue hein? (he asks raising a eyebrow)

Tarika understands his naughty intentions. She turns pink on this and nods her head in 'No'.

Abhi jumps. But Tarika clears it out-

" Abhii.. Mummy papa ghar par hi hein. :/ par jis din nahi honge toh zarur bataungi."

She blushes and runs inside the house. Abhi smiles staring at her.

**Dareya' car-**

Shreya was smiling all the way. Her continuous smile made daya's heart melt. He couldn't help asking the reason.

**Daya:** Kya hua? Smile kare jaa rahi ho? (he asks cutely)

Shreya again smiles.

**Shreya:** Khushi ka tym hai. Aaj aur kal ka din mere liye bohot acche the, iski bare mein sochte mujhe aur khushi hoti hai.

Daya smiles. He holds her hand tightly at once to make her believe he's always there for her.

There was soothing smile on both the faces. They happily reached their respective homes.

**DUO-**

Daya reached first and was unfortunate as the house was locked and he didn't had the keys. He sat at the lifted area near the entrance waiting for Abhi to come. Soon, abhi too arrived.

**Abhi:** Arrey Daya ghar ke bahar kyu baithe ho?

**Daya:** Tum chaabi le jaogey toh mein jaadu se darwaza kholu?

**Abhi:** "Daya- The door breaker"

**Abhi:** Wo Daya jo darwaze todne ke liye famous hai.. apne hi ghar ke band darwaze ke bahar baitha hai... (he laughs)

Daya too laughs. Both of them enter inside laughing. Happiness was there in all corners of the house without any fears or tensions.

Then night goes off peacefully.

**Next morning- Bureau-**

Everyone was there. ACP and others asked Purvi about her health, which she said was all fine. There was a merry yet determined atmosphere in the bureau. Daya often stared shreya while sometimes she did the same. Eye-locks were caught red handed by Abhi :P

**Lunch Time-**

Rajat went to stand next to Purvi who was thinking about some matter. She was so busy in deep thinking that didn't notice him. After waiting for moments, he coughed fake to get her attention.

**Purvi:** Oh Rajat sir.! Baithiye.?

**Rajat:** Nahi nahi.. Mein toh bas tumhari tabiyat puchne aaya tha

**Purvi:** Oh.. Mein bilkul theek hu sir. (she smiles)

Her smile was beautiful. There was something incredible in her smile. (he thought)

Finding him lost, she asks-

"kahan kho gaye sir?"

**Rajat:** nahi nahi. Kuch nahi. Mein chalta hu.

Purvi finds him confused but promises to ask him the reason anyway.

../oo

Few hours later, everybody was leaving for home. Purvi stops Rajat in the parking.

**Purvi:** rajat sir..!

**Rajat:** Haan Purvi bolo

**Purvi:** apse lift chahiye thi *Puppy eyes*

**Rajat:** Tumhari gadi ko kya hua?

**Purvi:** Wo kharab ho gayi hai :/ waise agar aap busy hein toh mein Abhijeet sir se kehti hu..

Purvi turns to leave knowing that now Rajat will stop her and the same happens.

**Rajat:** Arrey ruko

Purvi stops and raises a eyebrow.

**Rajat:** Abhijeet sir aur Tarika ko kyu disturb karti ho? Mere saath chalo. waise bhi humara ghar ek hi side pe padta hai.

Purvi nods. Her first part of the plan was successful!..

She sits in the car and they drive off.

**Other Side-**

ACP calls someone.

**ACP;** Hello? haanji bhai-sahaab kaise hein aap?

**Man:** Hanji ACP sahaab? bataiye

**ACP:** Aapse ****** ke bare mein kuch baat karni thi. hum CCD mein mil sakte hein?

**Man:** Ji zarur. mein aadhe ghante mein aata hu.

**ACP:** Theek Hai.

And the call is over.

Then ACP approaches Salukhe.

**ACP:** Haan ho gayi meri baat.. tumahri ho gayi kya?

**Salukhe:** Done boss!.. wo aa rahe hein.

**ACP:** Very Good!,, (He smiles)

Both of them smile and leave.

**A/N: short update because I am totally out of ideas and donot want this to get boring.**

**Precap: What is Purvi's Plan? What are ACP and Salukhe up to? **

**\- Thankyou to all reviewers. :D**

**nehabarve01: Thankyou :) **

**Khushi Mehta: Thankss a ton!.. :) Lovee and Hugs :* **

**Rajvigirl: Thankyou! :) **

**tina, priya, purvi rock, Harman, Guest NL, Ananya Gautam, anoushka roy , jyothi teku , shilpa patte 1, adk, TADS, loveabhi : Thankyou so much!**

**Shweta: alright, Thankyou so much!**

**XYZ: Thankyou! I will try more Dareya moments.**

**vickieS: Dareya parts surely would increase. thanks!**

**pari: thanks pari, will surely try :)**

**Lastly R&amp;R. **

**Regards, Navya.**


	10. The Big Day! )

**A/N: Hello readers, probably this chapter would re-gather the lost interests in this story. Long and exciting update!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

ACP and Salukhe have called some people to meet them in CCD.

**CCD-**

ACP and Dr. Salukhe were already seated. Just then one of the man arrives and then the other. All four shake hands and then settle.

**ACP:** Namaste.. Hum maafi chahte hein ki aap dono ko ek dum se yahan bulaya humne, par hum aap dono ko ek khush-khabri dena chahte hein.

Both the men smile. Off course, the men were the fathers of Tarika and Shreya respectively.

**Tarika's** father(TF): Ji bataiye. Hum betaab hein. (Shreya's father(SF) nod in yes)

**Salukhe:** Apki betiyan, humari bhi betiyon jaisi hein isiliye hum un dono ki shaadi ke liye ladkey dhundh liye hein.

TF and SF looked happily shocked.

**SF:** Yeh toh bohot acchi baat hai. Par wo ladkey?

**ACP:** Chinta mat kijiye. Ladkey CID ke senior inspectors Abhijit aur Daya hein.

**Salukhe:** Ji... Tarika-Abhijit aur Daya-Shreya. Aapko yeh jaankar aur bhi khushi hogi ki yeh log ek dusre se pyaar karte hein.

**TF:** Dhanyawaad ACP aur Salukhe sahaab,.. hum bohot khush hein ye sunkar.

**SF:** Ji.. Hume is rishte se bohot khush hein. Hum log muhrat ki liye kal milte hein. Tarika aur Shreya ki shaadi ek saath karvaenge.

All agree. TF and SF shake hands and leave. ACP and both were very happy.

**. . . . .**

**Next Morning- Bureau.**

**ACP: **Sab log mere cabin me aao. Jaldi. Salukhe aur Tarika ko bhi lao.

Soon, everyone including Salukhe and Tarika were in ACP's cabin.

**Daya:** Ji Sir bataiye.

**ACP:** Dekho, yeh jaankar sabko khushi hogi, ki jaldi hi CID mein shennai bajegi.

Purvi squeals in delight. Freddy starts to clap. Some faces seemed confused and some exited.

**Vineet:** Par kiski?

**Salukhe:** Abhijeet aur Daya ki.. :)

Shreya got scared at this. Tarika stood still. While DUO were astonished.

**Abhi:** Sirr?

**ACP:** Ghabraanee ki baat nahi. Hum tumahri shaadi unhi ladkiyon se karva rahe hein jinko tum pasand karte ho yaani Tarika aur Shreya.

As soon as ACP sir said this all were hell exited. The couples blushed hard. Purvi was the one who was almost jumping out of happiness.

**Salukhe:** Aur humne Shreya aur Tarika ke parents se bhi baat kar li hai.

**ACP:** Aaj shaam ko Shreya ke ghar chalna hai, tum logon ki shaadi ka muhrat vahin niklega. Abhi tum log sab ghar jao aur tyariyan karo.

Eveyone was delighted. Purvi hugged Shreya and Tarika. Vineet constantly teased Duo.

**. . . . . **

**Parking-**

Rajat comes to Purvi.

**Rajat: **Tumhari gaadi kharab hein na? Chalo mein tumhe chod deta hu.

Purvi thought something, in this exitment Purvi has forgotton the plan, so she thought to forget it forever and enjoy the present.

**Purvi:** Thankyou Sir.. meri gaadi theek ho gayi hai.

Purvi moves towards her car and tries to open it, but it was not even opening.

Rajat saw this and said

" Ab toh tumhe mere saath hi chalna padega"

Puvi innocently looked at him. Her innocent looks made Rajat mad. He smiles wide as he sees Purvi jumping into his car.

After Rajvi left, there was nobody in the parking except Abhirika.

**Abhi:** Taarikaa!... Mein bohot khush hu.

**Tarika:** Haan abhijit. Aaj toh ACP sir ne kamaal kar dala.

Abhi quickly llifts Tarika and swirls her many times. Both enjoyed the moment to the fullest. Both had contented smiles.

**Dareya car-**

Here also there was same excitement. Both of them were super happy.

**Shreya:** Aaj mein bohot khush hu

**Daya:** Sahi kaha Shreya.. Aaj ka din bohot accha hai.

Both chit chattered, just when Shreya's home arrives.

**Daya:** Mein jald hi aaunga. (He moves closer and kisses Shreya's forehead)

She blushes and goes in. Daya smiles and moves towards his house.

**Rajvi Car-**

**Purvi:** Sirr...? Aapko exitment nahi hoti?

**Rajat**: Matlab?

**Purvi:** Sirr.. Jaldi hi Abhijit aur Daya sir ki shaadi Tarika aur Shreya se hogi aur aap blkul bhi exited nahi. Mujhe dekhiye mein kitni exited hu.

Rajat smiles.

**Rajat:** Purvi excitement hone par dikhana zaruri nahi hota ki ap exited ho.

**Purvi:** Kya Sir? humesha serious baatein?

Rajat laughs and soon Purvi joins him.

Purvi's home arrives.

**Rajat:** Suno Purvi.. Shaam ko 4:30 baje ready rehna. Tumahre paas gaadi nahi toh mein pick karlungi.

Purvi smiles sweetly and nods in yes.

**Duo-**

Both Abhijit and Daya have reached home. Both looked very happy.

**Abhi:** Aaj humara sapna sach ho jaega. Jald hi shaadi ke baad humari family complete ho jaegi.

Daya was ready to listen, he was in his own world. In the world of happiness,

Abhi was happy to see him like that.

**Daya:** Waise Abhi tum kya pehen rahe ho?

**Abhi:** Dekhna padega, koi dhanka kapada mil gaya toh pehen loonga warna bhaago market.

**Daya:** Ek kaam karte hein Sherwani pehen lete hien.

**Abhi:** Pagal hai daya? Abhi toh sirf muhrat niklega. Phir kitne saare functions hein, wahan Sherwaani pehengey.

**Daya:** oohh accha. Arey tum apna naya wala coat kyu nahi pehen lete.

**Abhi:** wah!.. kya badiya idea hai.

Abhi runs off to try his new coat.

**Daya:** Arey yaar, iska toh kaam ban gaya ab mein kya pehnu. (He scratches his forehead)

Abhi again comes there

**Abhi:** Chinta mat kar Daya, tu apni nayi shirt aur pant pehen le jo tune Puna mein kharidi thi,

Daya nods in delight. Both take their respective clothes and started to try them.

**Shreya, Purvi and Tarika **were talking through a conference call.

**Purvi:** Haayee,.. Mein toh bohot exited hu. Tum dono ki shaadi ho rhi hai aur wo bhi ek saath! Kitna maza aayega. Dekhna khoob chidaugi mein tumhe.

**Shreya:** Tu dekhna Purvi. Teri bhi baari aayegi.

**Tarika:** Haan Shreya mein tere saath hu. Dekhiyo Purvi fir hum milkar tujhe chidaengey.

Purvi smiles.

**Purvi:** Dekha jaega.

**Purvi:** Arey tum log kya pehen rahe ho?

**Shreya:** Meri mummy ne mujhe ek Light yellow anarkali diya tha. Mein toh wahi pehen rahi hu.

**Tarika:** Aur mein Red aur white anarkali auit pehen rahi hu.

**Purvi:** Agar tum dono Anarkali suits pehen rahe ho toh mein bhi Purple Anarkali pehenugi.

Their talks continued till long...

Soon time flew away and everybody started to get ready specially the to-be grooms and brides.

**DUO-**

**Abhi(irritated):** Daya yaar kitna fashwash malega apne chehre par?

**Daya:** Chup karo Abhijit. Mujhe apne hone-waale saas aur sasurji ko impress karna hai.

**Abhi(slapping** **his forehead):** Mere bhai.. pichle bees(20) minute se tu fashwash lagae jaa rha hai. Agar khatam hogaya to main kya lagaunga?

**Daya:** Acchaa.. do(2) min ruko abhi aata hu.

Soon Daya was out and Abhi was inside, rubbing fashwash on his face.

When Abhi came out Daya was ready with his Made in Pune trousers and shirt and was grooming himself in front of the mirror.

Abhi quickly changed his clothes too and started to shout again.

**Abhi:** Daya yaar? Kitni baar baal banaega. Please mujhe bhi karne de.

**Daya:** Areey ruko na..

Abhi ran to Daya's room as Daya was in his.

**Abhi:** Yeh sheesha itna ganda kaise ho rakha hai? ( He shouts so that Daya who was in the other room can hear)

**Daya:** Wo galti se oil gir gaya. Isiliye mein tumhare room mein hu.

Abhi was mad now.

As he went in his room Daya was coming out. Both collided and fell.

**Daya;** Abhi yahan meri jagah Tarika bhabi hoti toh tum na khud girte aur unhe bhi bacha lete.

**Abhi:** Oyee meri jagah agar Shreya hoti toh?

Both of them laugh and move. Abhi quickly gets ready and moves to see daya.

As he went in the condition he saw was horrible, all the hings from the dressing table and wardrobe were out.

**Abhi:** Yeh kya hai Daya?

**Daya:** arey mera Spain wala perfume nhi mil rha.. ktni acchi fragrance thi uski

**Abhi:** Hey Bhagwaan!.. Time nahi hai Daya, kuch bhi laga aur jaldi chal.

Abhi went and fetched his perfume for him but till he came back Daya was spreaying perfume with a very strong smell.

**Abhi:** Bas kar Daya, kitni strong smell hai.

Daya smiles and leaves the perfume. He closes the lights and then they lock the door and went to Shreya's home.

**Rajvi-**

Here on the other side, Rajat after getting ready left for Purvi's home as he has told her that he will pick her up.

Rajat reached and rang the doorbell. Purvi came rushing and opened the door.

Purvi was looking damm gorgeous in her purple suit, her hair left open and beautiful necklace and bracelet. He was stunned seeing such a beauty. Purvi opened the door and went in as she heard her mobile ringing. Rajat still stood on the gate admiring her.

**Purvi** came back with har sandals in her hand and confusingly asked Rajat-

" Abhi tak gate pe khade ho Sir? Ander aaiye."

Rajat stood still staring her.

**Purvi:** Sirr?

Rajat came into the original world and slowly moved in. Purvi wore her sandals and stood up but got unbalanced due to heel and fell over Rajat. Rajat held her tight. It seemed as if they were hugging.

After Purvi was stable she tried to move back but her dupatta got entangled in Rajat's coat button,

Rajat got alert and saw the situation. OMG! her dupatta stuck in his coat?

Purvi quickly went few steps back and then forwarded her hand to remove the dupatta and at the same time Rajat forwarded his hand too. Both hands touched and Purvi flinched.

Rajat moved his hand away quickly and Purvi pulled her dupatta and thankfully it was out. Just then Rajat's phone rang.

**Rajat:** Hello, haan Pankaj?

"Jaldi aaiye Sir, kahan reh gaye hein. Aur haan Purvi ko bhi lete aana, Uski gaadi parking mein kharab padi hai.'

"Haan haan thik hai. Purvi ko saath launga"

And he cut the call.

Purvi was standing there very nervously.

As soon as Rajat cut the call, she said

" I am very sorry sir'.

**Rajat:** Kuch nahi hota. (He smiles, he was feeling some kind of excitement inside his stomach) Ab chalo jaldi.

Purvi locked her house and both moved towards Shreya's residence.

**. . . . . .**

**Shreya's residence.**

Rajvi entered inside. Almost everyone was there chit-chatting. There wasn't the opportunity to tease as the elders were sitting there only.

Rajat and Purvi met everyone and very soon SF announced,

"Panditji aane waale hein". Purvi beta Shreya aur Tarika ko bolo aa jae".

Purvi ran inside but suddenly tripped in the door mat and was about to fall. Both Vineet and Rajat were standing near but Vineet held her before Rajat could.

Purvi smilingly thanked Vineet and ran inside the room to call Tarika and Shreya. Rajat who saw this felt some kind of irritation inside him but he ignored it.

**Purvi:** Oo.. tum dono bohot pretty lag rhi ho. Dekhna Abhi aur Daya sir tumhe ghoorte rahengey.

**Tarika:** Aur tumhe kon ghurega?

Purvi suddenly remembered Rajat staring at her.

**Shreya:** Oyee kahan kho gayi?

Purvi noded in no. and said

"Jaldi chalo Panditji aane waale hein".

Shreya and Tarika got up and Purvi ran outside. Both the girls were nervous now. They slowly moved out and were asked to sit besides their husbands to-be who were already seated.

Both blushingly sat and then Vineet came inside leading Panditji. Everyone greeted him and soon everybody settled.

Panditji examined their kundlis and did some rituals, which everybody observed in silence. Then finally panditji spoke.

"** Dekhiye, maine sab padhliya hai. Kundliya milti hien aur ghreh(planets) ke hisaab se kuch shubh muhrat mein bta deta hu."**

**TF**: Ji panditji..

**Panditji: Ek muhrat 15 din baad ka hai aur baaki ke saare muhrat 1 saal baad ke hein.**

**SF: **Panditji bich mein koi muhrat nahi hai?

**Panditji:** Nahi.. bich mein toh koi shubh muhrat nahi aata.

**ACP: **Toh hum 15 din ke baad vala muhrat pakka kar lete hein.

**Panditji:** jaisa aap theek samjhe.

**TF:** Haan mujhe bhi 15 din ke baad waala theek lag rha hai.

**Shreya's mom(SM):** Hanji.. sahi keh rahe hein.

Everybody agrees.

**Panditji:** Toh fir aa log inka vivah 15 dino ke baad kar diya jaega.

**Tarika's mom(TF):** Ji Panditji.

Panditji leaves. Everybody starts to talk about the marriage.

**SF:** Jab tak khaana aata hai, hum shaadi ki tyaariyan ki baat shuru kar lete hein.

So all the elders leave and sit in some different room. Leaving the youngsters to enjoy.

**Pankaj: **yaayaa!.. bohot mazaa aayega. Tasty khaana bhi hoga.

everyone laugh, while the couples were talking silently.

**Abhi:** Arey wah Tarika.. yeh suit tum par jach rha hai. Bohot sunder lag rahi ho.

**Tarika:** Thankyou Abhi.. waise tumne meri taarif ki ya suit ki?

Abhi pinches her for making a joke of him. She laughs and he joins.

**Purvi:** Akele akele baatein? Haan? Tarika hume bhi batao. hum bhi thoda hass lengey.

Tarika gives a "tujhe baad mein dekhti hu" look to Purvi.

**Daya(mumbling):** Shreya tum toh bohot khoobsurat lag rhi ho..!

Shreya blushed but before she could say something she felt someone's hand over her head.

She looked up and saw Purvi was trying to hear their conversation. All standing were trying to control laughter. Shreya gave an angry look to hear and Purvi ran away while everybody else laughed.

After a short while, the dinner arrived and everybody enjoyed it, especially Pankaj.

ACP thought that now everybody should leave as tomorrow was obviously working for all. So one by one everyone started to leave. Tarika couldn't even smile at Abhijit before leaving because her parents were standing beside her, the same was with Shreya. Vineet and Purvi understood this and started to laugh madly. Nobody knew what had happened to them but Rajat was again feeling irritated. Everyone else smiled seeing the two laugh uncontrollably.

Soon everybody has left, Rajat took Purvi along with him.

**Rajvi- **

There was silence as Purvi was busy texting to Shreya, Tarika as well as Vineet. She typed teasing messages to Shreya and Tarika. While general fun messages to Vineet, who always replied with a same kind of message.

Just then Purvi saw something outside,

**Purvi:** Rajat Sir.. ek second gaadi rokiye please.. *puppy eyes*

Rajat stopped the car and asked

"Kya hwa Purvi? Gaadi kyu rukvai?"

Purvi without answering rushed out of the car.

Then came back with an ice-cream in her hand and stood by the window, her hair were flying due to wind. Rajat was looking at the innocent Purvi.

**Purvi:** Aap Ice-cream khaaengey?

Rajat nodded. So Purvi rushed to get one for him. When she came back,

**Rajat:** Kitni ice-cream khaogi Purvi?

**Purvi:** Arey Sir yeh toh aapke liye hai

**Rajat:** Kyaa mere liye?

**Purvi:** Jab meine pucha aapne toh haan kaha.

Rajat was confused, when did he say 'yes'. Maybe accidently he said so, he thought. So he held the ice-cream from her as she as specially brought it for him and he didn't want to hurt her by saying 'no'.

Here our Duo were talking to Tarika and Shreya respectively till midnight. Soon, getting tired they thought to sleep but they couldn't. A new chapter in their life was going to come. Soon both will get married happily.

* * *

**A/N: Well, How was it? Hope you all liked it. Do tell your opinion through reviews. **

Thankyou to all who liked and reviewd the last chapter-

nehabarve01: Thankyou!

A S Anjaana: Thankyou!.. Heheehe ur guess was correct.

Rajvigirl: Thankyou!

Guest NL: Thankyou!

jyothi teku: Thankyou!

Neha: Thankxx!..

crazyforpurvi: Thankyou.. here comes a long one :)

Harman: Thankyou!

shilpa patte 1: Thankyou!

loveabhi: Thankxx!.. :)

parise22: Thankyou! :)

Khushi: Thankyou! :)

Cidbestfan: Thankyou!

Katly: Thankyou!.. please Pm me ur idea as soon as possible.

Sarru: Thankyou!.. please Pm me ur idea as soon as possible.

redrosses22: Thankyou.. :)

Thankyou to all guests. Sorry if missed someone.

**Lastly read and Plz do Review. I will hopefully come up with a new chapter soon :) Thankyou..**


	11. Preparations!

**A/N: ****Helloo! :* I am soo happy with your reviews in last chapter! Thankyou so much!**

* * *

**..! Preparations !..**

**All was in place. Everybody was exited for the upcoming marriage. The couples were off on a leave while the others were busy preparing. **

ACP, Salukhe and the parents of Shreya and Tarika were out giving invitations.

The team was handling all sorts of work like selection of the Banquet hall, Decorations, Caterers, Music, Food, Things for Rituals etc. etc.

While the team was all engaged in their respective works, The couples were enjoying.

**Abhirika-**

Abhrika were out on a Beach, enjoying the cool breeze blowing. They sat on the soft sand holding hands.

Tarika wore shorts and a beautiful tank top while Abhi was in a brown capri and white tee.

Beach side was a perfect place for couples. Nearby, they saw children making sand castles. Tarika too loved making them, playfully she joined the children and helped them in making pretty sandcastles. Abhijit smiled at her innocence and went near the shore. He sat there and put his hand into the water. There came some very beautiful seashells, Abhijit slowly put them into a thread and made a beautiful necklace.

He saw Tarika coming, as she sat beside him he forwarded his hand and placed his Self-made necklace over her neck and tied it from behind. Tarika saw it and her eyes twinkled and she smiled big. She loved it and it also enhanced her beauty.

Tarika went ahead splashed water on Abhi. Abhijit did the same. Before anything, they were seen splashing and playing in water.

After a while, They lay down on the shore, where water came and played with Tarika's hair. Abhi's shirt was wet too.

Soon, Abhi held tarika and turned her over him, she turned red and then was surprised when Abhi lifted her up with his legs. This was soo cute. She felt like a little girl who was pampered, secretly somewhere she loved this feeling.

After getting down, Abhi sat and pulled Tarika closer. She rested her forehead over his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Both wanted to stop time and enjoy the moment forever . Abhi slowly moved his face closer and more closer. Tarika closed her eyes,. Having their heads so close to each other felt like heaven.

Before anything, she felt cool, water laced lips on her lips. He kissed her softly and she too responded slowly and softly, His grip went stronger around her waist, pulling her closer each time and she wrapped her hands around his neck. Finally they parted, realizing that this was their First Kiss :)

She smiled with a blush and he removed those wet hair off her face. She rested her head on his chest and he held her close by wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

**" Lets Walk Together, Lets Stay Together, Lets Live and Love Together and Get Old Together" :***

**. . . . **

**Dareya-**

Unlike Abhirika, Daya had the day planned. He was planning something special for his beloved. After all, they had seen so many days of pain, without each other. Shreya was very happy. She thought it was like a dream coming true.

But, suddenly she smelled something wrong. They were driving to the path which led to the forest area.

**Shreya:** Daya?

**Daya:** Hmm?

**Shreya:** Hum jungle waale raaste se kyu jaa rahe hein?

**Daya** smiled: Tum chinta mat karo. Mein hu na tumhare saath.

Shreya sat silent now relaxed to have Daya beside her but was still confused.

Soon, at the edge of the forest their car stopped.

**Shreya:** Kya hua?

**Daya:** Pata nahi ekdum se kya hogaya?

Shreya donned a scared expression. . Daya got down from the car and started to do something with the wires inside the bonnet.

**Daya:** Iska kuch nahi ho paega. Ruko mein kahin se help laata hu.

**Shreya:** Rukiye. Mein bhi chalungi apke saath.

**Daya:** Nahi Shreya, tum yahin ruko. Mein aata hu.

Shreya obediently nodded and stood beside the car. Daya went into the jungle.

**Shreya:** Ye jungle mein se kisse help lengey? Mujhe toh bohot darr lag rha hai.

Shreya waited for 20 minutes then another 20 minutes. Now she couldn't, it has been 40 minutes since Daya has gone. Negative thoughts started filling her mind. she couldn't control and went inside the forest to search for Daya.

**Jungle-**

Shreya went inside, yelling and screaming for Daya but couldn't get an answer. Where is he? she wondered.

Now nothing could stop her from thinking negative. She was so scared now that she began to tremble, sweat appeared on her forehead and her pace of running increased. She couldn't afford to lose him in the jungle anyway. She has to be with him. Tears began to swell up her eyes.

Soon, she found herself lost. She couldn't make the way outside. Wandering here and there, she saw something glittery and shining. She took baby steps to look what the thing is?

As soon as got close to the thing, Rose petals fell over her. Making a way for her till a big tree. She walked till the tree astonished, unable to believe and get what was happening. Soon as she reached the tree, she took out the shiny glittery cloth over from its bark. Nothing could be more surprising for her when she read the words carved oh the tree.

**O.o o..**  
**Teri baahon mein mili ****Aisi rahat si mujhe**  
**Ho gayi jaane jahan ****Teri aadat si mujhe**  
**Dekhu mein jab tujh ko to ****Tab mera din ye dhale**

**Deewana kar raha hai ****Tera roop sunehra**  
**Musalsal khal raha hai ****Mujhko ab yeh sehra**  
**Bata ab jaaye toh jaaye kahan**

"** I LOVE YOU SHREYA**". Heart shaped balloons fell from the tree. She was amazed at such a sight when she found Daya kneeling beside her.

" I Love You Shreya, I promise to be with you forever and keep you smiling always" Those words were enough for Shreya to be on Cloud nine. She couldn't be more happy than she is now. Tears flowed down as she saw Daya slipping a diamong cut ring into her finger.

**Deewana kar raha hai ****Tera roop sunehra**  
**Musalsal khal raha hai ****Mujhko ab yeh sehra**  
**Bata ab jaaye toh jaaye kahan**

**Dard ka aalam hai hardam ****Tere bin o mere humdum**  
**Aankhon mein dikhti hai mayushiyan ****Jahan bhi jau tere bin**  
**Badi muskil se gujre din ****Chubhti hai dil ko teri khamoshiyan**

Quickly getting up he cupped her face and rubbed off those tears. Shreya smiling hugged him and he tightened his grip around her. Though, even being in a dense forest they were happy in each others company.

**Raaz gehra jo hai tera ****Darr hai kaisa tu hai mera**

**Deewana kar raha hai ****Tera roop sunehra**  
**Musalsal khal raha hai ****Mujhko ab yeh sehra**  
**Bata ab jaaye toh jaaye kahan [*2]**

**Shreya:** Thankyou Daya! Mere liye yeh sab karne ke liye :)

Daya smiles, as he signals her to sit on the table, under the tree. Daya claps and a artificial monkeys swing from the trees with Shreya's favorite food in their hands. Shreya was amazed, she kept admiring the scene while Daya quickly takes some photographs.

**Dhul gaye milke saare ghum ****Khushi se aankhein hai ye num**  
**Zindagi me tu meri, jabse aa gaya  
** **Dil ka armaan bana hai tu ****Meri pehchaan bana hai tu**

**Saanson me ruh banke ****Tu sama gaya**  
**Jaan bhi teri dil bhi tera**  
**Tujhse hai mera savera**

**Daya:** Shreya tum puchogi ki maine tumhe yahan aese jungle mein tumhe propose kiya?

Shreya looks silently.

**Daya:** yaad hai? Isi tree ke neeche hum miley the? Jab Abhijeet aur Purvi ne hume milvane ka plan bnaya tha?

**Shreya:** haan mujhe yaad hai. Jabhi ye tree humare liye bohot special hai.

Daya nods smilingly. He knew Shreya had loved his plan and she did indeed. Even in her wildest dreams, she has never imagined this type of proposal.

Soon, they finish with the lunch and Daya calls someone to clean this up as fast as possible, being a CID officer it was his duty to keep nature clean. With soothing smiles on their faces they leave the jungle hand in hand.

**Deewana kar raha hai ****Tera roop sunehra**  
**Musalsal khal raha hai ****Mujhko ab yeh sehra**  
**Bata ab jaaye toh jaaye kahan**

**Outside the jungle-**

**Shreya:** Ab hum ghar kaise jaegey?

**Daya:** Kyu? Meri gaadi hai na?

**Shreya:** Par wo toh kharab hai

Daya laughs under his throat.

**Daya:** Kya tumhe sach me lagta hai wo kharab hai?

**Shreya**: Matlab gaadi theek hai?

Daya nods laughing.

**Shreya:** Huh! ( She playfully hits his arm)

**" My Heart Is Perfect Because You Reside Inside It" :***

**...**

**Bureau- **

Purvi was carrying a bundle of books of designs and decorations. Suddenly, someone bumps into her and some of the books fell over the person.

**Man:** oops! Sorry!

**Purvi:** Kyaa hai? Dekhkar chalna nahi aata

Suddenly, her eyes fell on the man, Omg! he was Senior Insp. Rajat. Purvi kicks herself from inside as she shouted on her senior.

**Purvi** (quickly): I am very sorry Sir.. Mujhe pata nahi tha aap hein. Mujhe laga Vineet hoga.

Rajat quickly leaves the files he collected from the floor on Vineet's name.

Why does Purvi always chant Vineet's name? As if he is her god! Urghh! Why does Purvi see only Vineet and only Vineet everywhere? is Vineet some kind of magician that he any casted any spell on the innocent Purvi? Or... (Purvi disturbs)

**Purvi:** Rajat Sirr! I am really very sorry. I din't mean to shout at you. Mujhe laga ki..

Rajat quickly interrupts stopping her from again taking Vineet's name.

**Rajat:** It's ok Purvi. Galti kisi se bhi ho sakti hai. (He leaves and sits on his desk)

Purvi was left confused. She keeps the books in her hand on the table and comes back to pick up fallen files.

Rajat subconsciously looks at her, her loose hair, her pretty face.. he stares at her till she picks up the books and goes back to the table.

Rajat thinks Why dint he help her with the fallen books? It was him because of whom her books fell. Then? Why?

**Rajat(pov):** Mujhe Vineet se itni pareshaani kyu hai? jab bhi Purvi ke muh se Vineet ka naam sunta hu toh itni irritation kyu hoti hai?

The questions remain unanswered as he goes back in flashbacks of yesterday-

_** Vineet holds Purvi who trips on the mat** _

_** Vineet and Purvi laugh uncontrollably**_

Then he smiles when sweet memories make way into his mind-

** _Chalo mein tumhe chod deta hu,_

_ Nahi Sir, Meri gaadi theek ho gayi,_

_ ('Purvi Unable to open her car')_

_ Ab toh tumhe mere saath hi chalne padega**_

_** Sir? Aapko excitement nahi hoti?**_

_** Her purple suit, her flying her, that natural beauty, that smile of hers**_

_** Abhi tak gate pe khade ho Sir? Ander aaiye**_

_** The time she fell over him.. The entangling of her dupatta.. Her flinching.. Her red face **_

_** Sir, gaadi rokiye please** _

_** Aap Ice-cream khaogey?** _

_** Kitni ice-cream khaogi Purvi? _

_ Par yeh toh aapke liye hai **_

His train of memories end, which were just a day old. How sweet she is! He concludes.

Suddenly, his eyes fell on the laughing Vineet and Purvi, both were busy selecting decorations for banquet hall and designs for the wedding album and Video. He gets up and leaves the bureau, in rather a bad mood. Purvi noticed this, decides to ask him afterwards.

**Vineet:** Purvi sab decide hogya hai, decoration aur designs tu rajat sir ko dikhade fir hum final karke rakhlengey.

Purvi nods. ACP has appointed Rajat, the head of all preparations so everybody was showing him their work before finalizing it.

Purvi takes the final designs and decoration with her to see where is Rajat.

Purvi moves out of the bureau in search of Rajat. Little did she know that she has been desperate to ask him the reason for his discomfort since they collided. She finds him sitting alone in the cafeteria with his mobile and a cup of coffee.

Purvi went near him, and asked in a slow baby voice " Rajat sir?"

She got worried suddenly as she saw his tensed and unhappy face.

**Rajat** (keeping his mobile aside): Haan Purvi bolo?

**Purvi:** Agar aap free hein toh kya mein aapse kuch baat kar sakti hu?

Before rajat could answer, his phone beeped indicating a message. Both of them looked down on the phone screen.

**Purvi:** Mein kuch der baad aati hu Sir.

**Rajat** quickly gets up: Nahi nahi Purvi. Tum bolo kya bat hai?

His voice seemed so loud as there was silence everywhere, there were only Purvi and Rajat and the cafeteria boy in the kitchen the opposite side.

Purvi jerks and stops, turning towards rajat with a small smile. Soon, they were sitting together on the table and the atmosphere seemed pleasant.

**Rajat** (looking at Purvi with a unknown smile): Batao Purvi

**Purvi:** Sir wo mein aapko Designs aur decorations dikhane aayi thi, jo humne final kiye hein.

Rajat tried to control himself and ignore the stress Purvi laid on the word 'humne' as she din't wanted to take the credit all alone, it was Vineet who helped her with all this.

Rajat calmly nodded, successful in controlling his irritation.

Purvi displayed the designs and decorations, Rajat approved them and praised her choice too. Purvi dint have to courage to ask him the reason or his discomfort, how could she? He was her senior and she thought she dint have any right to interfere with his personal life. But still she managed anyhow,

**Purvi:** Rajar sir, agar aap bura na mane toh ek baat puchu?

**Rajat:** Haan haan pucho . (Smile)

**Purvi:** umm..woo.. Aap pareshaan dikh rahe hein? Koi pareshaani hai toh aap mujhe bata sakte hein. (She said it in a breath)

Rajat looks at her blankly. Purvi gets scared suddenly.

**Purvi:** I am s-sorry sir,, (She gets up to leave)

Rajat thinks something, how could she see him tensed? he is trying his best not to look tensed anyhow. A sweet smile appeared on his face. Purvi gives a confused look. Rajat indicates her to sit. Purvi sits down trembling.

Suddenly, she feels a hand over her hand. She was surprised to see Rajat in such a sweet mood. Her heart skipped a beat suddenly.

**Rajat (Smile):** Purvi.. Tum itna kyu darr gayi ? (He softly grips her hand)

Purvi's scared expression goes off and a cute smiles makes its way. A little blush appeared on her face. Suddenly, Raju (the cafeteria boy) looks at both and smiles.

**Raju(pov):** Lagta hai CID mein ek aur shaadi hogi jaldi.

He silently take some pictures of the two with a naughty look, then goes away to give them some privacy.

Rajat raises his eyebrow, in hope of getting an answer from Purvi. Purvi looks down.

**Purvi:** I am sorry sir..

**Rajat(confused voice):** Purvi? Ab sorry kisliye?

**Purvi:** I am sorry sir..

**Rajat: **Tum theek toh ho na?

Purvi nods.

**Rajat (Smile):** Shukar hai tumne is baar sorry nahi kaha.

Purvi looks up and smiles. Rajat couldn't help staring at her. Purvi blankly looks. There was an unwanted silence between them, both weren't able to speak what they wanted to. Purvi kept silent as he was her senior. Rajat was silent because he was unsure about what he had to speak.

Purvi hoped for an answer and Rajat too was seeking an answer. Finally, Rajat managed to speak something.

**Rajat:** Purvi.. mujhe ye dekhkar bohot accha laga ki tum meri kuch fikar karti ho aur janna chahti ho meri pareshaani ki wajah par na jaane mujhe kya hogya achanak, mujhe shayad khud kuch samajh nahi aa raha. ( He looks at her helplessly opening up a little, he hoped she'll also say something)

**Purvi:** Toh shayad aapko apni pareshaani ka solution nikalna chahiye. ( She smiled naughtily, trying to make the serious environment comfortable for both)

Rajat smiled at her efforts as he understood what her motive was right now, so he leaned back stretching his hands, " Haan, shayad"

As soon as Rajat left her hand, she quickly took it back from the table to her lap. She felt kind of nervous, seeing Rajat holding her hand.

Rajat seemed relaxed after talking to Purvi, so both of them left the place and went into the bureau.

**After 20 minutes-**

Both Rajvi were engaged in their respective works. Suddenly, something fell on Purvi's hand. She went to wash it but before she could wash, something unknown struck in her mind and she smiled. She could still feel the warmth of Rajat's hand. She washed her hands and moved on with a smile.

**"Be Sure You Catch Me, Because Maybe I am Falling For You" :***

**...**

**Evening- 6:30 p.m.**

Everybody had settled in the conference room of the bureau. Today, the conference wasn't about any case or murder it was specially organized to talk about the ongoing preparation of Duo's marriage. Everybody including parents of the brides and the couples were present.

First, Freddy and Nikhil came ahead and displayed their selection for banquet hall. The elderly liked it and the banquet selection was done.

Second, Purvi came ahead and displayed her and Vineet's selection of decorations and designs. Everybody loved her selection and her work was finalized.

Third, Pankaj came forward and displayed his selection of food on various rituals and functions. Everybody was impressed seeing his taste of food and caterers were also finalized.

Vineet announced that he has talked to a DJ and had finalized music.

Lastly, rajat told that he had got everything needed for rituals as Panditji told.

**ACP:** Mujhe ye batate hue bohot khushi ho rahi hai ki humari team ne ek hi din mein saara kaam kar diya hai.

The parents of the brides were impressed and gave the team their blessings. Everybody was very happy. The couples felt blessed to have such a Family :D

Everything was done! The only thing left was shopping of clothes for grooms and brides and for the team as well. So they decided that they would go shopping the coming Saturday and Sunday!...

. . . . . .

**_PRECAP:_ Everybody goes for Shopping! Rajvi bond and Rajat's realization! :***

**A/n: hope this reaches upto everybody's expectations! ****Today finally, my exams are over and vacations have started, So I better say I am back. **

**Stay tuned for updates!**


	12. Shopping Fun!

**A/N: Hey! Here comes the update.. Hope you enjoy! Thankyou everyone for your lovely reviews :D**

**Note: Long Chapter. includes all couples.**

* * *

Time flew away like wind and finally the day came, The day of Shopping.

_**Bureau:**_

Everybody had gathered in the Bureau, dressed in Informals. All were ready to go for shopping, especially the couples.

**ACP:** "Dekho sab ko Engagement, Mehendi, Sangeet, Shaadi aur Reception, matlab total 5 functions ke liye kapde kharedne hein"

Everyone smiles excitedly.

" Abhijit aur Daya.. tum dono Tarika aur Shreya ko lekar jaao.. Dinner ke liye mere ghar pe aana, raat ko 8:30 pe" **ACP** Sir continues..

Purvi winks at Shreya and Tarika and both smile blushingly. Duo leave with a grin, with their respective wife to-be.

" Ab tum log bhi jaa sakte ho.. Rajat dhyaan rahe tum head ho. 8:30 tak tumhe inko mere ghar lana hai." ACP commands to the rest of the team.

Rajat nods.. and they leave as well.

The team was divided into 2 cars.. One was headed by Rajat and one by Sachin. Purvi was resting her head on the window pane looking sad.

Soon, they reached the shopping complex. Rajat noticed the sad Purvi. Maybe, he couldn't see her sad.

**Rajat:** "Kya hua Purvi? Udaas dikh rahi ho?"

**Purvi:** "Kuch nahi Sir.. Bas.. Wo..Kuch nahi."

**Rajat:** "Kya? Mein samjha nahi? Acche se batao.."

**Purvi:** "Kuch nahi Hua sir.."

She smiles sadly.

**Rajat:** "Batao Purvi" He asks again with concern.

**Purvi:** "Wo.. mujhe Shreya aur Tarika ki family ko dekhkar Papa ki yaad aagyi" :(

He feels bad for her.

**Rajat:** "C'mon Purvi.. Hum sab tumhare saath hein. Udaas mat ho aur Daya aur Abhijit Sir ki shaadi ki khush manao ":)

Purvi smiles a little. The matter is soon dismissed as Purvi is called by Vineet and Jealousy overpowers Rajat.

_**Abhirika-**_

They reached a mall and went inside, looking for the best shop.

"Tarikaji.. Aap toh bohot pretty lag rhi hein.." Abhijit compliments. Tarika smiles shyly in return.

Soon, they reached a bridal dress showroom.

" Aaiye Tarikaji.. Pehle aapki shopping kar lete hein**"** Abhijit leads Tarika to the showroom.

They enter inside, Tarika was stunned to see the most beautiful bridal dresses.

" Bataiye sahib kiske liye kapde dikhane hein" The salesman asked Abhijit.

" Bhai, apneliye thodi na yahan se kapde loonga.. Madam ji ke liye dikhaye..**"** Abhi jokes, while signaling towards Tarika.

Tarika comes forward and smiles. They follow the salesman, who shows them some perfect dresses.

" Aap chahe toh try kar sakti hein" Salesman offers Tarika.

Tarika nods, she takes a dress she liked the most and goes in to try. Suddenly, Abhijit receives a message.

"Abhi.. Dekho aake. Mein bahar nahi aa rhi**"** Tarika writes to him.

Abhijit smiles and moves towards the try room. Tarika peeps from inside and lets him in. Abhijit is stunned to see Tarika wearing the dress loosely. It was extremely heavy so she was unable to manage it alone.

" Tarikaji,," Abhijit moves closer in a romantic way.

Tarika looks at him. **"** Mein kaisi lag rahi hu?" She asks, trying to manage her dress.

**"** Bohot khoobsoorat" Abhijit compliments, while keeping his hand on her cheek.

He settles her curls behind, which were falling on her face. He moves closer.

" Abhjit" Tarika chuckles.

Abhijit moves more closer and pecks her forehead. She smiles.

"Chaliye.. Hum yeh dress Shaadi ke liye le lete hein".

Tarika nods and changed in her clothes.

_**Other Side: Dareya's car**_

They were stuck in traffic. Shreya hated that traffic jam and Daya knew it. He slowly closed all those windows and moved their car to a side, and leaned towards her.

**Daya:** "Jab tak yeh traffic hai.. tab tak.."

He cups her face and kisses her cheek, She smiles and blushes. she wraps her arms around his neck.

**Daya:** "I Love You Shreya.."

**Shreya:** "I Love you too.."

**Daya:** " Tumne kabhi mujhe kabhi, Siddharth aur tumhari shaadi ke bare mein kyu nahi bataya."

Tears form in Shreya's eyes. Daya gets shocked on this sudden reaction, still he wipes off those tears.

**Shreya:** "Kyu aap mujhe gande din yaad kara rahe hein?" *Sob*

**Daya:** "I am sorry Shreya, aage se mein kabhi bhi iss topic par nahi bolunga".

Shreya gets sad but turns red when Daya kisses on the corner of her lips. She smiles a little and they drive off to the shopping complex.

**Shopping Complex:**

Abhirika notice Dareya in the same shop.

**Abhi:** Bhai, Daya..?

**Daya:** Abhijit?

**Both Together:** Tum yahan.. :O

All four share a laugh.

They were just interacting, when they noticed the rest of the team roaming outside. They smile and call them as well.

**Abhi:** Abhi.. Jab hum ek saath hein.. Toh milkar shopping karte hein.

Everyone seemed to be happy together.

" Accha toh Abhi tak humne Tarika ki shaadi ki dress khridi hai" Abhi continues further.

**Sachin:** Sir.. Mein soch raha hu. Ki pehle aapki, Daya sir aur dono Bhabhi's ki shopping kar lete hein. Hum log toh baadme bhi kar lengey. Sab saath mein hongey toh choice bhi rahegi aur mazza bhi aayega.

Everyone got enthusiastic with this idea. Everyone agree. After all, **Happiness Is When The Family Is Together.**

First, they went to chose a wedding dress for Shreya. Many dresses were displayed, but she dint liked anything.

Purvi was forcing Shreya to buy this dress or that dress.

**Vineet:** "Pari baith jaa yaar.. Shaadi Shreya ki hai teri nahi.."

**Purvi:** "Shut up Vinu..!"

Everyone laugh seeing their childish fight.

Suddenly, Daya's eyes fell on a dress.

**Daya** to Shreya: "Yeh waali kitni acchi hai.. yeh le lete hein."

Shreya is also happy with his choice and they finalize it.

**Purvi:** "Kyaa? Ye waali dress final hui hai?" Purvi is shocked.

Dareya nod.

**Purvi:** "Jab maine bola tab toh achhi nahi thi aur jab Daya Sir ne bola toh acchi ho gayi dress. I Hate You Shreya." She says irritated, standing up from her place.

Vineet quickly stands up, and makes Purvi sit. He wraps a arm around her shoulder and says slowly, " Purvi, kuch nahi hota.. ab tum shaanti se baith jaao. Phir hume aur bhi kapde lene hein." He says like a father consoling his daughter.

Everyone smiles seeing their friendly bonding, except one. Suddenly, Pankaj annoyed him more by saying " Inn dono ki Jodi kitni acchi hai na Rajat sir."

Rajat din't reply to Pankaj and Pankaj made a face. Purvi too sat quietly. Rajat was also annoyed, her quite face distracted him so much.

**" **She's **Cute,** she's **Sweet, **She's **hardworking** yet **Naughty.** She can **calm him **when **he's angry**, she can **make him smile** when he has **forgotten to do so. **He **cannot see Vineet getting close to her**. She's a **gem at heart**. What? **is a spark there in air? is it Love? **Yes It indeed is!"

**Purvi**: "Rajaaaatt Sirr!..." Her voice brings him out of trance.

**Rajat:** "Haan?" He speaks as if unaware of the world.

" Aapko kya hogaya?" " Kahan kho gaye Sir?" " Boliye?" " Aese kya dekh rahe hein?" "Arey Boliye Sir?" " Tabiyat theek hai?" "Dekhiye sab jaa rahe hein" "Uthiye Sir".

She stops, tired of speaking and getting no reply and just a smile from him. His smile is cute, she wonders.

**Rajat:** "Bolne dogi.. jabhi bolunga na.." he smiles again.

Purvi sighs. " Mujhe laga ki aapki aawaz chali gayi.."

"What?"

" Hahahaa, Sorry Sir mazaak tha". "Chaliye ab".

Rajat nods and looks around. Everybody was waiting outside. How come he's left in? Maybe they left when he was busy thinking...About Her"

**"He's Indeed In Love, With Her."** He finally concludes.. He followed her with a smile, admiring the feeling of **LOVE.**

**Freddy:** "Chalo ab Abhijit aur Daya Sir ki shopping kar lete hein"

They move towards the other shop and Duo started to select dress with Their respective wives helping them.

**Vineet:** " Hum bhi yahin se kuch le lete hein"

The rest of the guys agree, means only Purvi left behind.

" Arey mein toh akeli reh jaungi" Purvi gets irritated again.

Now before Vineet, Rajat grabs the chance.

" Tum mujhe company de sakti ho" He smiles sweetly at her.

She smiles back and follows him.

Abhijeet and Daya chose a liitle heavy sherwaani's while the team was choosing light sherwaani's for the wedding.

**Rajat:** "Konsi waali zayada acchi hai.. Purvi?" he tries to grab her attention.

**Purvi:** " Inn dono mein se?" " Nahi sir.. dono bohot plain hein" " Rukiye.. Mein aapko dhundhke deti hu".

Rajat agrees, she had already taken his heart now selection of clothes was a small thing but he loved it.

Purvi goes through all the kept Sherwaani and selects a Blue colored with white embroidery on it for him. He too likes it a lot.

**Purvi:** " Yeh waali le lijiye.. kitni acchi hai."

Rajat agrees and buys it.

Now everyone had bought something, they come out.

**Daya:** "Chalo ab sabki shaadi ki dress final hai"

**Purvi:** " Kya? Mein reh gayi hu"

**Abhi:** " Chalo fir Purvi ke liye le lete hein".

**Pankaj:** " Mereko bhook lag rahi hai.. Sir".

**Vineet:** " Bhook toh mereko bhi lagi hai yaar".

Purvi looks at both disappointed. Rajat too feels hungry but dint say as he noticed Purvi disappointed, he wanted her to be happy which is only possible after they buy a dress for her.

**Daya:** " Purvi.. Chalo Lunch ke baad tumhari dress lengey" He tries to convince her.

She is dis-appointed and agrees with a sigh.

_**Restaurant:**_

Everybody settled, they ordered food as well. Everyone started eating except Purvi.

**Abhi:** " Purvi kya hua? Khaao"

Purvi denies.

**Daya:** " Kya hua Purvi? Kha lo"

Purvi denies again.

**Vineet:** " Nakhre mat dikha yaar Purvi.. Kha le na".

This irritates Purvi, she gets up and leaves with tears in her eyes.

**Abhi:** " Hume pehle uski dress le leni chahiye thi" He speaks with care.

**Daya:** " Haan.. Hum sabne li par wo reh gayi.. bechari".

**Abhi:** " Yeh pehle khaane ka idea kiska tha?"

Pankaj and Vineet hung their head. Daya too feels bad, afterall they have dis-appointed their younger sister. Rajat was the one who was feeling the worst. he couldn't see her that way.

He gets up and follows her.

**Abhi:** " Lo hum toh baat karte reh gaye, Rajat hi samjhdaar hai thoda".

**Tarika:** " Ab toh wo Purvi ko lekar hi lautega"

Everyone still feel bad but are relieved that now Rajat will somehow convince Purvi.

**Rajvi:**

Rajat runs to Purvi and quickly grips her wrist and pulls her towards him. She stumbled and crashed over his chest but quickly parted. Purvi tries to remove his hand from her wrist.

**Purvi:** "Chod dijiye Sir.."

**Rajat:** " Nahi.. Purvi. Mein yahan tumhe lene aaya hu."

**Purvi:** " Mujhe nahi jana" She says sadly.

**Rajat:** " Purvi itna udaas mat ho, Hum chalegey tumhari dress lene"

**Purvi:** "Mujhe abhi leni hai, Sabne li aur mujhe bhool gaye." "Huh!"

**Rajat:** " Purvi please"

**Purvi:** " Mujhe bhook nahi lagi hai.. Aap kahan khaiye"

**Rajat (pov): "**Tum khaana na khao aur mein khaa lu? Aesa kabhi ho sakta hai?"

**Purvi:** " Kya keh rahe hein aap?"

**Rajat:** "Kuch nahi.." " Purvi zidd mat karo please."

**Purvi:** " Please Sir.. Mereko wahan nahi jaana, Kisi ko meri parwah nahi" A drop of tear appears in her eyes.

**Rajat:** " Aese nahi bolna Purvi.." " Chalo tumhari dress lene chale" He smiles slightly.

**Purvi:** " Aap khana khalijiye" Phir chalengey".

**Rajat:** "Tum bhi khaogi?"

**Purvi:** " Nahi" She again turns stubborn.

Anyhow, Rajat loved her stubbornness.

"Chalo phir" He guides her to the shop.

" Aap bohot acche hein Sir". She smiles at him, finding him the most trustworthy person at that point of time.

He smiles back.

They enter a shop and ask the salesman for some traditional outfits. Purvi asks for lehengas.

After the display of many dresses, Purvi gets confused between a yellow and a blue one.

"Konsa waala lu, Sir?" She asks him, who was busy looking at her.

" Blue waala" He decides, it will match with his sherwaani on the day of wedding.

She finalizes it and buys it. She happily thanks Rajat for accompanying her here. he smiles.

_**Restaurant:**_

They enter inside and find that the team has finished eating.

**Abhi:** "Aao Purvi, chalo ab tumhari dress lete hein."

**Purvi:** "Koi zarurat nahi hai.." She pretends to be angry on everyone.

**Daya:** "Kyu?"

**Purvi:** " Mein aur Rajat Sir le aaye"

**Everyone:** "Kyaa?"

**Purvi:** " Aap sab se aache toh Rajat Sir hein" She smiles at Rajat.

Vineet approaches Purvi and holds her by her shoulders.

**Vineet:** " Sorry na Purvi, Ab maan bhi jaao. Gussa chodo na... Dekho ab toh dress bhi aagayi"

Purvi suppresses a smile. Everybody smiles except Rajat who has been jealous again, as "Vineet putting his arms around Purvi's shoulders. Huh!"

**Daya:** "Rajat-Purvi, tum dono jaldi se khana khaoo.."

Rajvi soon finish up eating and They move forward and buy dresses for Engagement and Reception. It was 8:00 p.m. now.

**Abhi:** " Baaki shopping kal karlengey, chalo abhi ACP Sir ke ghar chaltey hein".

Everyone agrees. They move towards ACP Sir's house.

_**ACP's House:**_

Everybody reached the place just on time.. ACP and Salukhe were already present there. Both smiled seeing everyone happy and with big shoppers in their hands. The maid served everyone water.

**Salukhe:** "Ho gayi shopping?"

**Abhi:** "Bas ab Mehendi aur Sangeet ke liye bacha hai? Unn dono functions ki shopping mein zayada time nahi lagega.. Isiliye kal jaegey."

**ACP:** "Sab log thake hue lag rahe ho.."

Suddenly the door bell rings and Shreya opens the door. She is surprised to find her and Tarika's parents there. She invites them inside.

**ACP:** "Aaiye.. Aaiye. Baithye."

Four of them sit. Water is served to them as well.

**SM (Shreya's Mom):** "Baccho.. Kar li shopping?"

**Shreya:** "Bas thodi si bacchi hai maa.."

**TF (Tarika's father):** "Matlab kal bhi shoping hi karogey.."

**Abhi:** "Hanji Uncle.. Agar koi Case nahi aaya toh" He relaxes his head on the sofa's back.

The talks continued till long.

**ACP:** "Chalo sab khana khaa lete hein"

All sit together and enjoy dinner. The hectic day was finally finished.

All hoped that they should not get any case tomorrow, as all wished to shop.

_**Next Day:**_

Like the day before, everybody gathered in the bureau. For Rajat, Purvi was looking more beautiful than always. Now, everyone went together at the same shopping complex.

**Abhi:** " Aesa karte hein, tum ladkiya uss shop me jao aur dono functions ki shopping kar lo. Hum log idhar kar lete hein"

Everyone agrees, as it was said that the dress for marriage should be taken by the groom and bride together.

Everyone quickly goes in for shopping.

_**Girl's Side:**_

**Purvi:** "Bas ab mein shaadi ke din ka intezaar kar rhi hu..Kitna mazzaa"

**Shreya and Tarika: "**Purvi kitni exicted ho tum!."

**Purvi:** Tumhe chidane mein kitna mazza aayega.. Tumhari behen bolke Abhijit aur Daya Sir se paise bhi mein hi nikal waaugi aur tum dono ko bohot chidaungi..

Shreya and Tarika sigh. They know she'll be true to her words and will pull their legs a lot.

They help each other in selecting dresses one by one.

_**Boy's Side:**_

Vineet and Nikhil plan a prank, after seeing something.

**Vineet:** "Daya Sir.. Wo aapko Shreya bula rahi hai."

**Daya:** "Hein? Kyu?"

**Nikhil:** "Arey Sir.. Hume kaise pata hoga?" " Aapki patni hai..aap hi jaano".

**Daya:** " Achha.. Kahan par bulaya usne?"

**Vineet:** "Wo saamne waali shop pe.." He points a shop.

Daya goes there and here Vineet and Nikhil go to Shreya.

**Vineet** to Shreya: " Shreya tumhe Daya Sir bula rahe hein"

**Shreya:** "Hein? Kyu?"

Vineet and Nikhil couldn't control laughter after getting the same reactions from both.

**Shreya:** "Hass kyu rahe ho?"

**Nikhil:** " Nahi nahi.. Tum jao. Unhone bulaya hai"

Shreya leaves. Here Nikhil and Vineet tell about this to Purvi and Tarika. They too laugh madly.

_**Other Side:**_

Shreya searched for Daya but couldn't find him. Nikhil and Vineet come out.

**Shreya:** "Kahan hein Daya?"

**Nikhil:** " Pata nahi kahan gaye Sir? Abhi toh yahin the.."

**Vineet:** " OMG! Shreya dekhoo Daya sir aur wo Ladki.."

They see Daya talking to a girl with a smile. Shreya gets angry and goes there.

Nikhil and Vineet go inside the shop and tell everything to the guys, everyone laughs. They knew things will be soon cleared out.

_**Dareya:**_

**Shreya:** "Dayaaaa"

**Daya:** "Oh! Shreya bolo tumne bulaya?"

**Shreya:** " Maine nahi aapne bulaya"

Suddenly the girl interrups,

" Namaste Bhabi"

**Shreya:** " Namaste.." " Tumhare baal toh"..

**Girl:** "Bilkul aapke jaise hein"

Shreya nods.

**Girl:** "Mein Daya ke saath college mein padhti thi.. Daya mera muh-bola bhai hai" " Mein nahi jaanti thi ki meri bhabi ke baal bhi mere jaise hongey" :P

The three laugh. Matter is laid to rest. Dareya knew it was a prank. they moved ahead for shopping.

_**Other Side:**_

**Daya:** "Hogya khelna? Vineet-Nikhil?"

Everybody is surprised that How come the things got solved easily?

**Sachin** (whispers): "Pyaar ki takat"

Everybody continues with shopping. The boys get finished with their shopping and move to see the girls.

**Purvi** saw them coming: "Ho bhi gaya aap longo ka kaam?"

**Abhi:** "Hanji, purviji"

Purvi smiled.

" Aap log wahan baith jaaiye.. Kyuki humara kaam abhi tak hua nahi hai".

The Guys sigh and follow her order. She feels as if she was ACP :P All of them settled. Purvi again orders.

" Toh dekhiye.. Hume yahan bad 10-15 mins aur lagegey.. isiliye please koi so mat jana" Everybody laughs " Phir hume jewelry bhi dekhni hai" "Phir Footwear" "Phir.." She is cut by Daya.

**Daya:** " Purviji, Hum samajh gaye. Koi nahi soyega. Aap jaiye aur apna kaam kijiye".

Purvi nods and leaves. Others look at the going Purvi and sigh.

_**After a While:**_

The girls come with big bags in their hands.

**Shreya:** "Chaliye.."

Everybody gets up, bored. The guys insist for eating lunch first. So, they eat and continue their shopping further.

Tarika and Shreya are busy in shopping when Purvi again starts with her orders on the boys.

"Haan toh dekhiye sab log, Abhi toh bohot time lagega. Shayad 1 ghante ya fir use zayada. Toh aap logon ko sone ki permission hai. Par kya aap mese kisi ko shoes wagera nahi chahiye?"

**Abhi:** "Arey Haan.. Humne toh pairo(feet) mein pehne ke liye kuch liya hi nahi"

**Purvi:** " Dekhaa.. Hu na mein intelligent".

Everybody gets up, Daya pats her cheek saying " Haan.. Tum bohot intelligent ho." She smiles at this.

The boys go off the footwear shop.

**Vineet:** " Mujhe toh Purvi par bohot taras aata hai"

**Nikhil:** "Kyu?"

**Vineet:** "Uski iss janam mein kabhi shaadi nahi hogi yaar" "Uska dost hone ke naate mujhe usko support karna hoga.. par jab meri shaadi ho jaegi toh uska kya hoga?"

**Daya:** "Kya bole jaa rahe ho Vineet?"

**Vineet:** "Aur nahi toh kya Sir? Itna lecture koi ladki nahi deti.. aur na hi itne orders deti hai".

Everybody laughs and Vineet continues-

" Aur nahi toh kya? Humara toh chalta hai, par apne Seniors ki toh wo koi lihaaz rakhe" "Aap logon pe bhi orders?" " Galti se uski shaadi , matlab uski bholi si shakal dekhkar koi ladka ne use shaadi kar bhi li toh bechara wo ladka marr hi jaega"

Everybody couldn't help laughing.

**Rajat(pov):** "Par mujhe toh Purvi aese hi bohot Pasand hai". He smiles to himself.

" Kyaaa Bolaaa Vineeettt" A girl shouts..

Everyone is surprised to find Purvi standing just behind them with hands on her waist and starring them with a super-angry look.

**Vineet:** "Gaya kaam se.."

Vineet runs and hides behind Daya and Abhijit.

**Vineet:** "Sirr Bacha liye.. Gusse mein yeh Kaali mata se bhi bhayanak ho sakti hai"

**Purvi:** " Kachre ka Dibba, Ghonchu khahika, Zayada bolna aa raha hai. Bol-Bol Continue karr.."

She runs to catch Vineet and he runs too. Suddenly Purvi is grabed by Daya.

**Daya:** " Bass karo Purvi, Chalo ab tum bhi shopping karo, hum bhi karte hein.."

To Vineet's luck, Purvi is dismissed and she goes off giving Vineet "Tujhe baad mein dekhti hu" look.

The boys quickly finish taking footwear as well. Then they wait for the girls.

After waiting for 2 hours, the girls too finish.

All of them leave to ACP Sir's home. There again, they enjoy dinner together and leave to their respective homes.

* * *

**A/N: Finallyy!.End of this chapter.. Now for this early update Can I Get Some Chocolates, Toffees And Your Long Sweet Reviews?**

**Thankyou everyone for your reviews and Encouragement.. Keep Reading and Reviewing :)**

A S Anjaana: Hahha.. Ya Finally Break-up wid exams :P Thankyou :)

Saney, Puja: Thankyou :)

Redrosses22: Thankyou Dear :D

crazyforpurvi: Thankyou v much..:)

Parise22: No, You aren't late.. Thankyou So so So Much :*

Avni cid, Pari, Harman, Khushi, Rajvigirl: Thankyou everyone :* :)

Monika: Thanxiieee... ;)

loveabhi, Topaaz007: Thankyou :D

Ananya D, SADVIRK, Mistic Morning, Monika, Jasdeep, guest149 : Thankyou ;)

Thankyou to all the guests as well :) Sorry if missed anyone :/

**Lastly Read and review.. :***


	13. Rings Exchanged!

**A/N: Hello Everyone!.. Thankyou for liking the previous chapter.. :D Hope you'll like this one too.. :)**

**...**

_**Bureau:**_

Everyone was chit chatting , preparing for the upcoming marriage. Suddenly, everyone gets quite as Daya calls someone.

_**Daya:**_ " Haan mein Daya bol raha hu, aapke manager se baat hogayi hai toh aap 5 kamre book kar dijiye.. Jee..Thankyou"

_**Purvi:**_ " Hogaya arrangement Sirr?"

Daya smiles and nods in yes. He has finally booked rooms for everyone in a hotel near the banquet hall. Everybody smiles contented, finally everything is Done!

**Pankaj:** " Toh hum kab shift ho rahe hein, Sir?

**ACP:** " Kal subah subah"

Everybody seems excited. The day was soon over.

...

_**Next Day: **_

Everyone was at the bureau with bags, all set for the Fun! All of them drive to the hotel and check In.

Tarika, Shreya and Purvi go in one room, Daya, Abhijit and Rajat in Another, ACP and Salukhe in the other one, Vineet, Nikhil, sachin and Pankaj in the other as Freddy and Manisha take a room.

...

_**A Day Later:**_

It was the Engagement Day! Everything was in place. Purvi was continuously teasing her sisters. The Boys were all set to tease Duo. Tarika's and Shreya's mother had given Purvi Duo's rings, while Rajat had the rings which were to be worn by Tarika and Shreya. Everybody was excited!

The Time flew and after lunch, the brides started to get ready. Purvi was helping both of them. Both Tarika and Shreya had Red coloured Gowns.

While Shreya's Gown was A-Lined with A big flower on the left shoulder, Tarika had it fully embroidered till waist and elegantly showing her figure. Purvi helped them put up their hair carefully and finally gave some make up touch ups.

"Woow!.. You both look elegant!" Purvi says, clicking their pics.

"Thankyou" They both said while blushing a little.

"Saara credits toh Mereko jaate hein." Purvi gives them a proud look.

Tarika and Shreya agree. Purvi had only done all that.

" Mere ab mein tyaar nahi ho sakti. Tum dono ko tyaar karte karte mein thak gayi!.." Purvi sits on the bed, looking really tired.

" Don't worry Pari!.. Hum tumhari help karte hein." Shreya says, smiling.

Purvi goes in to change. She comes out adjusting her dress, A strapped beautiful gown of silver colour till waist and nets and frills of red, orange and silver colour in the bottom.

" Purvi!.. Hayyee tereko kisi ki nazar na lage." Tarika compliments, covering her 'O' shaped mouth with her palm.

Both of them helped Purvi in getting ready. All the three looked super duper beautiful.

_**Other side: Duo Room..**_

They dint have much problem. They just had to wear their trousers, shirts and coats with a red tie and red handkerchief smartly placed in their pockets.

Rajat too wore black trousers, white shirts and black coat but had a blue tie and no handkerchief. Of course he had to look somewhat different from the grooms.

" Rajat.. Zara Purvi ko phone laga ke puchna ki wo log ready hein kya?" Abhijit says adjusting his tie.

**Rajat:** " Jee Sir.."

Rajat calls Purvi. Purvi was busy adjusting her earrings and necklace.

_**Purvi:** " Hello? Haan Rajat sir? Boliye?"_

_**Rajat:** "Wo Abhijit Sir puch raeh they.. Kya tum log ready ho?"_

_.. "Aaah!" Purvi suddenly shouts._

_**Rajat:** " Arey kya hua Purvi?"_

_Purvi on the other side shouts, "Shreya kya kar rahi hai? Dikh nahi raha ki mein kisi se baat kar rahi hu? Hadd hi hogayi.."_

_**Purvi:** "Haan Sorry Sir.. Wo Haan Humlog ready hein.."_

_**Rajat:** "Theek hai.."_

_**Purvi:** " Haan.. Bye"_

The call got cut.

TM and Sm enter the girls room and were surprised. They hug their daughters, Purvi's eyes get filled with tears. Seeing her that way, they hug Purvi too.

_**TM:**_ " Purvi!.. Tum bhi humari beti ho."

Purvi smiles through happy tears.

...

_**After a while:**_

_**...ENGAGEMENT..**_

Everybody leaves for the banquet hall. Purvi and Manisha took Shreya and Tarika to one of the rooms of the Banquet hall. Guests started to come. Snacks were served. Music was playing.

The whole of the Cid team as enjoying, finally Sachin and Rajat entered in with the Grooms to-be. Everybody smiled. Both Abhijit and Daya took seats on the stage, where two red colored sofas were placed.

Manisha too comes down so Rajat was wondering where was Purvi? After a while, a slow song started to play. Marking the entry of the brides.

Tarika and Shreya came out form the room, with a big smiles. Duo were stunned to see the,. quickly getting up the forwarded their hands and and helped them climb the stage. The photographers started the shoot. Purvi too came out, holding two engagement plates in her hands, beautifully decorated. Being a important member, a couple of photographers gathered near her and clicked her pics too. Purvi then moved ahead and found Vineet.

" Hey! Vineet!" She said smiling.

"Hayee Pari.. Dayaan lag rah hai." Vineet jokes.

"What?"

"Arey mein mazaak kar raha hu, You look Beautiful Pari!." Vineet smiles and compliments.

"Haan.. Mujhe pata hai." Purvi smirks.

"Accha tune Rajat Sir ko dekha?" Purvi asks looking around.

" Kyu? Tujhe Rajat Sir se kya kaam?" He naughtily smiles.

"Arey unke paas jo rings hein wo isme rakhni hai.." Purvi explains

"Oh! Accha, Wo rahe Sir." Vineet points out to Rajat who was busy explaining something to the DJ.

Purvi smile and walks to him, Rajat turns to go back and his eyes catch her, Walking towards him. He looks at her form top to bottom and is awestruck! A Perfect Beauty!

Purvi finally approaches him and finds him looking at her, completely lost. Purvi smiles an little.

_**Purvi:**_ "Sirr?"

No response.

_**Purvi**_ ( A bit louder): "Rajat Sirr?"

Rajat comes out of trance, "Haan.. Han bolo Purvi."

" Wo aap rings de dijiye.."

Rajat takes out two boxes out form his pocket and keeps them in her hand.

Purvi tries to open the boxes with one hand as she had the plates in other. Rajat sees this and holds the plates. Purvi places both the rings in one plate and other two in other. Then asks him to wait. She brings flowers and covers the plates.

Suddenly, Rajat moves a bit closer to her, she gets warned and looks at him with scared eyes. He extends his hand towards her, she gets more scared and removes a petal from her hair. She gets relieved a bit and he chuckles.

_**Purvi:**_ " Dijiye.. Ek plate aapki ek meri." She smiles and takes one plate.

He smiles back.

Sachin announces that the ceremony is about to begin. Purvi gets delighted.

_**Purvi:**_ ' chaliyee.."

Rajat is again lost in her and stands still. Purvi quickly grabs his hand and both rush towards the stage and climb up. Puvi stood on one side and Rajat on other with engagements rings in their hands. They smile at each other. Photographs were clicked. Rajvi smile at each other.

Finally Rajat hands out the ring to Abhijit, everybody hoots. The ring slips into Tarika's finger who smiles. Abhijit smiles and they look at each other. Then the ring is handed to Tarika who blushes and slips it into Abhi's finger. The hooting and clapping starts again. Vineet and Nikhil shower flowers. The same is done with Dareya.

Some friends and relatives give blessings, gifts are given, Food is served. Music starts to play. Purvi rushes to the DJ and asks him something who agrees. Purvi takes the mike, " Attention Please!.. Everybody is requested to get off the dancing stage as it is time for the couples to dance. I request both the couple to be her on the stage. Thankyou."

Abhirika and Dareya blush. They get down the stage and come to the dancing floor. First turn was of Abhrika's. The music starts,

_**Suno na sangemarmar ki yeh minaare**_  
_** Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare**_  
_** Aaj se dil pe mere raaj tumhaara**_  
_** Taj tumhara**_

Abhijit's hand go around Tarika's waist and other got entwined with hers. Tarika smiles and one hand on his chest.

_**Suno na sangemarmar ki yeh minaare**_  
_** Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare**_  
_** Aaj se dil pe mere raaj tumhaara**_  
_** Taj tumhara**_  
_** Suno na sangmarmar ki yeh minaare**_

The start to dance, lost in each other. With perfect coordination of hands and feet. The swirls her and lifts her from the waist, swirling her again.

_**Suno na aasmaano ke yeh sitaare**_  
_** Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare**_

They stretch their hands with one hand held and she again came rolling. He holds her from waist and she bends down.

_**Yeh dekho sapne mere**_  
_** Neendon se hoke tere**_  
_** Raaton se kehte hain lo**_  
_** Hum toh savere hai wo**_  
_** Sach gaye jo**_  
_** Suno na do jahaano ke yeh nazaare**_  
_** Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare**_  
_** Aaj se dil pe mere raaj tumhara**_  
_** Taj tumhara..**_  
_** Suno na sangemarmar ki yeh minaare**_

They again dance in harmony as the song ends, with everyone clapping and hooting. Flowers and heart shaped red balloons fall from the ceiling. The smile and get off the stage.

...

...

The stage is cleaned and Purvi guides Dareya to the stage now. The music starts,

_**Falak tak chal saath mere**_  
_** Falak tak chal saath chal**_  
_** Falak tak chal saath mere**_  
_** Falak tak chal saath chal**_  
_** Yeh badal ki chaadar**_  
_** Yeh taaro ke anchal**_  
_** Mein chup jaye hum, pal do pal**_  
_** Hooo..oo..**_

Shreya smiles big as Daya wraps his arm around her. They start to dance with eyes set in each others.

_**Dheko kahan aa gaye hum sanam saath chalte**_  
_** Jahan din ki bahon mein rathon ke saaye hai dhalte**_  
_** Chal woh chowbare dhonde, gin mein chahat ki boonde**_  
_** Sach kar de sapno ko sabhi **_  
_** Hooo..**_  
_** Aankho ko neeche neeche, mein tere peeche peeche**_  
_** Chal du jo keh de tu abhi**_  
_** Bahron ke chaat ho, dua oon ka haat ho**_  
_** Padthe rahe yeh gazal**_  
_** Hoo..ohh**_

_**(Falak tak chal saath mere**_  
_** Falak tak chal saath chal) —- (2)**_

The swirls her repeatedly across the stage.

_**Dheka nahin mein ne pehle kabhi yeh nazara**_  
_** Badla huwa sa lage mujhko aalam yeh sara**_  
_** Suraj ko huyi hai rarat, raaton ko kare shararat**_  
_** Bheita hai khidki pe teri**_  
_** Haaannnn**_  
_** Is baat pe chand bhi bigda, kathra kathra woh pigla**_  
_** Bhar aaya aankho mein meri**_  
_** Toh suraj bhuja doon, tujhe mein saja doon**_  
_** Savera ho tujh se hi kal**_  
_** Hooo…oo.**_  
_** (Falak tak chal saath mere**_  
_** Falak tak chal saath chal) — (2)**_

She turns and he hugs her from waist as they swing sideways. He holds her while she bends down.

**_Yeh badal ki chaadar_**  
**_ Yeh taaro ke anchal_**  
**_ Mein chup jaye hum, pal do pal_**  
**_ Hooo..oo.._**  
**_ (Falak tak chal saath mere_**  
**_ Falak tak chal saath chal) — (4)_**

They dance perfectly as the song ends but aren't ready to come down. The clapping and hooting brings them out as flowers fell on them too.

,,,

,,,

After the dance, Purvi announces that now they are up for a game. Both couples exchange glances. They never knew Purvi had planned all this. Vineet and Nikhil to jion her.

**Nikhil:** " I know you all will be pretty surprised but this is all Purvi, Vineet and My Plan! So Is everybody ready?"

The hooting starts again. Vineet gets two chairs and Duo are asked to sit. With horrified looks they sit down, Purvi runs into he room to get something but while coming back slips on the way, Rajat who was standing pretty close quickly grabs her and Helps her stand with his arms still wrapped around her. A cute eyelock takes place. Luckily nobody notices as Purvi quickly comes out of his hold and runs into the crowd of people. Rajat too makes his way, standing near her.

_**Purvi:**_ " Toh, Game yeh hai ki dono Bhabhiyo ko hum blindfold karengey, ek bada ring dengey aur poore banquet hal mein kahin bhi chod dengey. Aap dono ( Pointing to Duo) ko ek stick milegi, aapko yahin chair par baithke Bhabi ko guide karna hai aur unks ring apni stick mein dalwana hai. "

*Hooting and Clapping*

_**Purvi (continues):** "_Aur sabhi Guests Misguide karengey. Manisha Bhabhi Blindfold please."

Manisha ties a black cloth on both Tarika and Shreya's eyes. *Hoots and claps*

_**Vineet:**_ " Pehle bade log, matlab Abhjit bhaiya aur Trika bhabhi."

Purvi takes Tarika and leaves her at a corner.

_**Purvi:**_ " Jo yeh task pehle complete karega wo Winner! Isse aap ke beech ki understanding ka test hoga."

Duo stare at her and give a helpless look. Rajat stares her with a smile.

Nikhil: " 1..2.. 3.. Goo!"

Tarika gets attentive. Abhijit starts to guide.

**Abhjit:** Tarika straight.. Yes yes..

**Voice:** Turn left.." and she turns left.

**Abhjit:** " Noo Tarika, Turn back.."

**Tarika:** "Back kahan?"

*Laughs*

**Abhjit:** " okay So.. Turn Right.. then move straight.

Tarika moves but is everytime distracted by other voices. After about 15 minutes, she finally puts the ring in Abhijit's stick.

Abhijit removing her cloth from eyes says, "finally we are done! Ab Daya- Shreya ki baari."

Daya and Shreya start with the game. Daya guides her and voices misguide.

Shreya was slow but wasn't distracted by other voices. She keeps walking as he guided her and they complete in 10 minutes.

Daya stands up and removes her blindfold.

**Daya:** "I think We win!"

_**Purvi:**_ " Yeh toh clear hai ki Daya Sir aur Shreya jeette hein, Abhjit Sir you have to work hard.!"

*Hoots and Claps*

_**Vineet:**_ " I think it's Dinner time now. Toh couples yeh toh trailer tha, Abhi picture baaki hai."

*Hoots* Duo exchange glances.

Everybody settles for Dinner. They enjoy dinner and guests start to leave. the Team and couples also left for their Hotel.

...

_**Hotel:** _

Everybody gets tired and goes into their rooms_ but Purvi was roaming out. Rajat too come out to drink water and spots her. _

Rajat: "Arey tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?"

Purvi gives a helpless grin. "Mereko kamre se bahar nikal diya hai."

"What?"

"Arey wo mein kuch zayada hi chida rahi thi.." :P "Aur phir wo aaj ki game."

Rajat laughs a little.

"Par abhi do minute mein hi bula lengi wapis ander."

"Hmm.. Wasie Purvi.. you look Beautiful!"

Purvi blushes and mumbles, "Thankyou Sir!."

Suddenly Purvi hears a call from inside, she wishes him good night and goes in. The Day was Perfect indeed!

* * *

_**Note: **_Do you want me to give links of the dresses and some other things like rings or decoration? Please Type yes/No in the review box to give a small vote from ur side. Thankyou :)

_**A/N: Boring chapter!.. I don't hope that anybody would like this but A small review is a kind request.. Please :) **_

_**Lets see if I can add more fun games :) And Rajvi Confession would soon be coming! So Stay Tuned!**_

_**Thankyou to everybody who reviewed! **_

_rajvi21, guest 149, Avni cid, Parise22, cristal, pari, Harman, saney, AS Anjaana, Topaaz007, Rajvigirl, _Mistic morning, Puja, Sharayu Di's Pari, tiakhan98: Thankyou!

_GuestNL: They'll confess probably after 2 chapters. Thankyou :D _

_Thankyou to all guests!.. :)_

**_.. Lastly Read and review!.._**


	14. Wedding Festivities!

**A/N: okay, I know this is a super delayed update.  
**I won't blame anyone for any lost interest in my story. You may read ahead further if you like to :) **now, this will be update every 10 days. once this fiction gets completed, I will continue the pending ones. thankyou, hope you enjoy reading now!**

* * *

**_~ Happiness Is From Family! ~_**

**_Chapter 14: Wedding Festivities!  
( Bachelor Party, Sangeet, Mehendi and Haldi)_**

**_..._**

After the Big Engagement Day, the officers were getting all set for the further **Wedding functions. **

**Bachelor Party: **

"**enjoy your last few days in freedom Sir" ****Freddy **sang as he side hugged Abhijit and Daya standing at a side having some soft drinks.

**Pankaj, Vineet, Freddy, Nikhil **started to dance.

**Abhijit **could clearly see **Rajat** and **Purvi** standing at a corner, probably discussing something, he smiled it off as **Tarika** approached him.

He extended his hand to her as she came closer and pulled her to him. **Daya **was already pulled on the dance floor by the boys and all were getting mad. This wasn't a big function, a small party for the near ones.

While **AbhiRika **were busy in their own romance fluff, a drunk girl came infront of Daya out of nowhere and pulled his hand and started dancing.

**Daya **pulled his hand out of her grip and slightly pushed her, careful enough She is their guest.

"excuse me madam" **Daya** again jerked off his hand as she started to dance with him again. The **girl** frowned.

Suddenly, **Daya's** eyes fell on the girls standing at a corner and **Shreya** staring right at him! The boy's had already seen the drama and knew what was to follow.

"**SHREYA!" Daya **shouted her name as she ran away from there. **Shreya** started to run, **Daya** after her, the other team after them. **AbhiRika** too understood the situation and followed.

Shreya was running so fast that she didn't notice the stone that stuck into her foot to make her fall down. She moaned in pain.

"Daya, don't touch me" **Shreya** shouted as **Daya** came to help.

"oh lord" **Tarika** and **Purvi** came to help **Shreya** up.

"Are you okay Shreya?" **Daya** asked concerned.

Shreya just nodded.

"I can't believe this Shreya, tumhein mujhpar bharosa nahi hai kya?" **Daya** said, baffled.

"Daya-" before **Shreya** could speak, **Vineet** cut her off.

"Shreya, Daya Sir par bharosa karo. Wo ladki kar rahi thi sab" **Vineet** explained.

"Aur Daya Sir ne toh usse dur rehne ko bhi kaha" **Nikhil** said, further.

"Chod do Nikhil, Vineet. She doesn't trust me" **Daya** said, turning to leave, smiling to himself.

"Hogaya sabka?" The trio turned to see **Shreya** standing with folded arms across her chest,

Shreya took Daya's hand in hers, and pressed it slightly.

"mein aapar naraz nahi thi Daya, mujhe bas uss ladki par gussa aa raha tha." **Shreya** softly said, making everyone smile.

"par tumne kaha-" **Daya** started to say, Shreya cuts him.

" Daya, mein nahi chahti thi ki gusse mein aapko hurt Karun" **Shreya** smiles, Daya smiles back.

"Leave them alone Guys!" **Abhijit** smirked as he entangled his hand in Tarika's and left.

Other too smirked and left, leaving **DaReya** alone.

"mein usko maarne waali thi, but bahar aagayi kyuki I didn't want to create a scene" **Shreya** said.

**Daya** side hugged her and kissed her forehead before they too went inside.

After having some more drinks and food, everyone headed towards their rooms while **Abhirika and Dareya headed towards the beach for a late night romantic walk.**

* * *

**Next Day, Sangeet.**

**Setting: the hall beautifully decorated with pink flowers, the stage for the grooms and bride decorated elegantly in stones and flowers. Beautiful colored lights and a soft music tunes playing. **

Tarika was dressed in **Green **and **white **colored light, stone studded lehenga. Hair half tied beautifully, Shreya dressed in **Magenta **and **Blue** embroidered lehenga. Hair done in braid, While the grooms dressed in traditional Kurtas'.

**Purvi **looked gorgeous in **Pink** and **Silver** colored lehenga with her hair left open. The other **guys** opted for normal designed Kurtas'.

The instrumental tunes of **'Ishq wala Luv" (** Student of the year) started to play as both the girls entered.

The guys were standing in the front, **Abhijit** and **Daya** presented rose flowers to **Tarika** and **Shreya** respectively, who blushed.

Both the couples sat down on the chairs on the stage.

"okay, let the fun begin!" **Pankaj **announced joyfully.

Soon, the performances began.

First, **Purvi **performed solo on, **London Thumakda (**Queen). Her beautiful dance steps made the audience wild, everyone clapped and cheered for her.

After **Purvi's** performance, other enthralling performances followed. The Boys danced on **G Phaad Ke (**happy ending) wildly.

**Vineet, Purvi and Rajat **then danced on **Radha **(Student of the Year). Everyone hooted and clapped.

"Tumhein nahi lagta **Rajat** aur **Purvi** make a good couple?" **Abhijit** asked **Tarika** out of a sudden.

**Tarika** nodded mouthing a yes with a smile.

Then, it was time for the brides' dance. **Shreya **and **Tarika** shook their legs on **Chittiyaan Kalaiyaan** (Roy). While, **Abhijit** and **Daya** danced together on **Lucky Tu Lucky Me. **

Finally, both the couples danced on **Punjabi Wedding Song** (Hasee toh Phasee), ending the dance performances with great enthusiasm.

Finally they had dinner. **Purvi** bought two plates of food for **Tarika and Shreya. **Everyone settled.

"Humara khaana kidhar hai?" A confused Daya asked Purvi.

**Purvi** giggled.

"aapko nahi pata kya? Yeh Family tradition hai ki aaj se lekar honeymoon tak aaplog ek plate mein khaengey" **Vineet** explained.

**Tarika** and **Shreya** blush as they share food with their husbands to-be.

After the dinner all started with the dance again and danced through the night.

* * *

**Next Morning, Mehendi.**

**Setting: ****Ceremony was to held in a garden, Beautiful blue white flowers were placed around. The girls came to sit down on the stools kept for them.**

This ceremony was only girls ceremony so the boys were there apparently. Some ladies came to surround **Tarika** and **Shreya.**

"Tumhare hone waale pati ke naam ka pehla akshar kya hai?" One **lady** asked **Tarika.**

**Tarika** blushed, "**A... A for Abhijit"**

**Shreya** too was asked the same.

**Mehendi hai Rachne waali, **tunes started to play. The girls got emotional seeing their mother's singing the songs.

Moments later, the song switched, **Mehendi Lagake Rakhna, **the ladies turned to see the guys entering the scene. the boys weren't' supposed to be here, **Purvi** frowned.

The Mehendi was followed by some dances and later Lunch.

* * *

Everyone was busy with the marriage preparations, for now the wedding was just a night later.

**Later that day, 6:00 pm**

Before dinner, **Purvi **asked the couples for a unique couple dance. **Purvi** placed _2 square shaped Paper_ on the dance floor and explained them the couple paper dance.

The couples have to stand on the paper to dance, and after every 30 seconds the paper was folded, reducing the space. Rest of the team giggled. **tarika** and **shreya** blushed. On top of that, the team would shower them with petals.

**song: Tere Hoke Rahengey (**Raja Natvarlal)

The couples started to dance standing close.

... **30 seconds later. Paper folded once.**

**song: Zehenaseeb (**hasee toh phasee)

The couples dance hugging. Everyone giggled.

Flowers were showered on them.

**Rajat **didn't like the concept of _showering petals_ on the dancing couple and showered it all on **Purvi** standing beside him. **Purvi **looks at him confused.

"Yeh aapne kya kiya?" **Purvi **asked him.

**Rajat** just shrugged his shoulders. "mujhe unse zayada tumpar phool daalne mein maza aaya"

**Purvi **laughed a little. Her hair were all covered in flower petals, nobody noticed them fortunately.  
While the two were busy in their talks they didn't notice when the Paper Dance got over as the paper was folded till a little sheet.

Everyone had dinner then, suddenly tarika's mother announced.

**Tarika's mother: **"Kal subah pehle haldi hai phir shaam ke muhrath mein shaadi. aur hume haldi ka saaman chahiye"

**Purvi:** "haanji aunty, abhi mein aur Vinie jaakar haldi ka saara saaman lekar aaengey"

**Vineet:** "mein nahi jaa sakta, decorators se kuch kaam hai mujhe"

**Rajat:** "kuch nahi hota, mein chala jaata hun"

**Rajat **and **Purvi **went outside, it was dark with moonlight shining. Suddenly, Rajat pulled Purvi to the garden's bench. **Purvi** was dumbfounded, **Rajat** placed his hand on her hair and took out all those flower petals in her hair. She smiled as her hair played in the wind. He breathtaking smell of her Jasmine perfume was taking control over him.

**Suddenly...**

* * *

**A/N: **End of the update... hopefully you liked this!

**Precap: RajVi confession, Haldi ceremony and The Wedding! **

**Stay tuned for upcoming fun! Update on: 8th February probably..**

**AD Angelina, Rajvi21, Parise22, Zinni17, Blair64, KAVINSANJANA, Harman, Shweta04, Rajvigirl, SNM, Avni cid, aashvin, kshayaartist, crazyforpurvi, GuestNL, Anubhab Kavin fan, Mahesh15, Tejal, Jasdeep, Prachi 4893, roseleen, jot: **Thankyou so much everyone! Keep supporting.

**Thankyou to all Guests as well. **

Thankyou for Reading!

Regards,  
PurpleAngel.


	15. Grand Wedding!

**a/n: hello, as promised, chapter updated. Thankyou for all your reviews, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Happiness is from Family  
Chapter 15: Grand Wedding!**

**. . . . .**

**Rajat **carefully takes out all those flower petals he had thrown on **Purvi, **she smiles to herself.

**Suddenly, Rajat **places his hand on her cheek. She trembles as she tries to push herself back. and what she felt was his lips **melting into hers**. this wasn't terrific, it was the most** passionate kiss ever**. **Moonlight **sparkled behind them, and they finally broke apart. Had there been no need for oxygen, they could have continued forever.

" Purvi,** I love you. **You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Trust me, I Love you" **Rajat **finally spoke.

**Purvi **smiled brightly. Her dream of being with him was coming true, she placed her arm around his neck. He carefully placed a hand on her waist,

A cool breeze came, her dark, lengthy hair swept across her angelic face. He swiped them back to her ears. She blushed, as she whispers I love you in his ear. He beames before leaning in to kiss her again. Then taking her to the ice cream parlor before they headed for the market.

**. . . . . **

**Next day, Haldi ceremony. **Early morning od the wedding day!

**Scene: Ceremony was to take place in the courtyard. 4 Beautiful decorated seats, a big cloth tied between the boys and the girls area. **

It is a tradition to apply Turmeric paste on the boys' and girls' body before the wedding. **Abhijit** and **Daya** weren't supposed to see her wives to be now, till the wedding. Everyone settled, girls' on one side, the boys' on the other.

Little amount of turmeric was applied to all of their faces, arms, shoulders and nearly everywhere!

The girls' mother came to apply the haldi and started to cry. The aura soon turned emotional. **Tarika** and **Shreya** hugged their mothers and cried.

"Wo log ekdusre ko nahi dekh sakte, lekin mein toh tumhe dekh sakta hun na?" **Rajat **grabbed the arm of **Purvi,** who was busy in work.

**Purvi** blushed. She then placed a hand on his cheek and removed the little droplet of the turmeric paste. He kisses her forehead before leaving as he was called by someone.

The ceremony soon ended, now it was time to get ready for the wedding.

* * *

"Chalo, It's Time" **Purvi **announced as she came inside the girls' room, she was **elegantly** dressed in her stone studded blue lehenga, hair done in a bun decorated with a flower with a loose strand falling out. Her light makeup made her look simply **gorgeous!**

**Tarika **was clad in Golden, White and Maroon lehenga, hair done perfectly, having all those jewelry a bride has. She looked **perfect** for the day. **Shreya **wore a beautiful Silver bridal piece with heavy work of red. **Elegant** indeed, she looked breathtaking.

**The Grand Wedding,  
Scene: ****The hall decorated beautifully, flowers of all kinds, heavenly mandap, big DJ and all what a grand wedding could have. **

The mothers' came and hugged their daughters.

**Purvi:** "please rona mat, makeup saara kharab hojaega"

She tried to cheer up the surroundings, **Tarika** and **Shreya** smiled. The mothers' now took them to the **mandap** downstairs. **Tarika** and **Shreya** looked around and smiled at **Purvi,** her decoration choice was angelic, like her of course.

**Abhijeet and Daya, **looked hot in their respective sherwaanis', which matched their brides' dress. They gazed their brides as they came downstairs. Guests who were sitting too stood up. **Purvi **too accompanied, **Rajat **looked at her in admiration.

**Abhijeet** forwarded his hand for **Tarika,** **Daya **too helped **Shreya** walk till his side. They all sat down, the **priest** began with the **rituals.**

The two couples, stood up and were handed **Rose, Morning Glory and Orchid garlands** for the **ritual** of **Jai-mala.**

Everyone smiled, as **Daya** and **Abhijeet** bowed down as their brides put the garlands around their neck. They now sat down and continued with the rituals.

The mothers of the brides' **tied the veil of their daughters with a white cloth, which was put around the grooms' neck.**

Now, it was the _'shubh muhrat'_ of the **nuptial rituals** (_Phere). _

**Abhijeet** and **Daya** held their **brides'** hand and took **rounds around the fire** as everyone showered them with **rose petals.**

They sat down and then **tied the nuptial necklace**_ (mangal sutra)_ around the brides' neck. Then the **vermillion **_(Sindoor)_ was applied in the forehead.

Tears appeared in the birdes' eyes. (which were of course wiped away!) They had never been so happy before!

"Shaadi sampan hui, aajse aaj log pati-patni hein" **Priest **ended up. Everyone cheered and clapped.

The couples looked at one another is happiness, they stood up and were hugged by family members. This was indeed the **Best Day Ever!**

"I am hungry, chalo khana khaein" **Pankaj **happily announced. Everyone smiled as they proceeded towards the dining area.

when everyone was finished eating. It was finally time for **Vidaai. **

The **girls cried hugging their parents**, and then smiled as they sat into the cars with their grooms. Al their luggage was already packed, everyone was now ready to leave.

. . . .

**Duo's house:**

The **grehpravesh **was done by **Manisha** (_Freddy's wife_), the brides entered inside. Some ladies started with the some **puja. **It was ended as some traditional games were to be followed,

The **couples **competed in **finding the rings** in a big** bowl full of milk** and then **tried to open each other's knot of wrist thread**.

Everything was finally **finished, **everyone was tired. **Purvi** helped **Shreya** and **Tarika** to their rooms and teased them for their** first night. **

Everyone sat outside sipping tea and discussed the **Reception **plans.

**an hour later,**

Finally **Abhijeet** and **Daya** were **allowed to enter inside their rooms.**

. . . . .

**Purvi, Rajat, Manisha and Freddy, and Vineet **were stay over at Duo's place. Rest everyone left. Freddy, Vineet and Rajat shared the guest room while **Manisha** shared with room with **Purvi.** (she had her very own room in Duo's house, she was like a little sister and the two wanted her to stay with them now).

**Purvi, Manisha's room:**

**Manisha** was fast asleep, **Purvi** was removing her hair pins when her phone rang. She quickly rushed towards it to pick, she didn't want to disturb her sleeping _bhabhi. _

**Purvi** smiled as they hanged the phone without receiving, she then carefully opened the door and walked out till the balcony and saw **him** standing there.

**Balcony, **

**"Rajat?" Purvi **slowly whispered in his ear.

**Rajat** turned to find her standing close to him, he smiled caressing his nose over hers. She cutely smiled back. Her bare waist shivered as he wrapped his arms around it and hugged her. She hugged him back.

They sat down on the stools kept there under the stars, he rested his head in her lap. She lovingly caressed his hair as they chatted.

Suddenly, **Purvi** got up and pointed "Wo dekhiye toota hua taara" She squealed in delight. "Kitna khoobsurat hai" She exclaimed pulling his till the railing.

"Tumse zaayada nahi" **Rajat **whispered, as he hugged her from back and nuzzled her neck. **She** smiled and closed her eyes. **Rajat** made her turn towards him, and melted his lips into hers.

**. . . . . . . **

**Precap: First Night of AbhiRika and Dareya. Reception party. RajVi romance.**

**. . . . . **

**a/n: ****done! **hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. **short chapter, **but couldn't have added anything more. Next chapter would surely be long. sorry for any mistakes.

**thankyou to all those who reviewed :)**

**parise22, love duo and crazy for Abhirika, aash vin, Soni 18, The Beast, love duo and purvi, RK Sweety, arooj, DayaVineet's girl and all the Guests. **

Stay Tuned.  
Regards,  
PurpleAngel1

**. . .**


	16. Being Together!

**a/n: heya, glad with all your reviews :* **second last chapter finally, hope you guys enjoy!

**Happiness Is From Family  
Chapter 16: Being Together!**

**. . . . . .**

It was late night, after clearing up things, everybody went to sleep. Obviously, except **AbhRika and Dareya. **It was their first night.

**AbhRika**

**Oo..Oo..Oo...O**

** Bheegi bheegi sadko pe main**  
** Tera intezaar karun**  
** Dheere dheere dil ki zameen ko**  
** Tere hi naam karun**  
** Khud ko main yun kho doon ke**  
** Phir na kabhi paun**  
** Haule haule zindagi ko ab tere hawale karu**

The room was decorated with beautiful flowers and a beautiful aura had filled the room, scented candles too were glowing at a corner and a huge picture of **AbhRika** hung in the center.

The lights were turned off, and the moonlight only illuminated the room. **Tarika's** dress was shimmering as she was trying to remove her earrings. Suddenly, she felt two cold hands wrapping her waist. She smiled as **his** hot breath landed on her neck.

"aaj finally hum dono ki shaadi ko gayi" **Abhijeet **says, helping her remove her earrings.

"hmmm" **Tarika** replied, as she turned herself to face him and wrapped arms around him. He kissed her forehead.

**Abhijeet **held her hand and made her sit on the bed. He sits beside her, she smiles and lovingly caressed his hair. Abhijeet gets up and brings a box from the nearby side table.

Opens up the box, two ethnic gold and diamond studded _kangan _laid, he takes her hand in his and makes her wear those.

" shaadi ke gift ki tarah rakhlo, meri maa ke hein" **He **said, as he kissed her hands.

**Tarika** nodded and hugged him.

**Sanam re sanam re**  
** Tu mera sanam hua re**  
** Sanam re sanam re**  
** Tu mera sanam hua re**  
** Karam re karam re**  
** Tera mujhpe karam hua re**

** Oo..Oo..Oo...O**

"bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho" saying this, **He** took **her** in his embrace and kissed her shoulders. She clutched him tight.

**Abhijeet** picked **her** in his arms and carefully laid her on the bed and bent down to kiss her.

**. . . . **

**DaReya**

This room was too decorated beautifully, fragranced with perfumed roses. A small lamp lit at a corner made the room shadowy. **Shreya** was sitting on the bed, with her head faced downwards. **Daya** came near her and cupped her face. She smiled coyly.

**He** placed a kiss on her forehead and carefully pushed her down, she hesitated and got up on her feet. He smiles getting up, and closed her eyes from behind.

"tumhare liye surprise hai" **Daya** whispered in her ear and took her somewhere.

**Tere kareeb jo hone laga hoon**  
** To toote saare bharam re**  
** Sanam re sanam re**  
** Tu mera sanam hua re**  
** Sanam re sanam re**  
** Tu mera sanam hua re**

** Oo..Oo..Oo...O**

She felt him doing something on her neck and when he removed his hand from her eyes, she saw herself in the mirror and looked at her neck. Along with the _mangalsutra,_ a platinum necklace hung, with intermingled alphabets of S and D.

She lovingly caresses it with her hand, and **Daya** kissed her neck. She trembles. She turns and without hesitation kissed him, murmuring a 'thankyou'.

He lifts her in his arms to finally make themselves as a single soul.

**Badalon ki tarah hi to,**  
** Tune mujhpe saaya kiya hai**  
** Barisho ki tarah hi to,**  
** Tune khushiyo se bheegaya hai**  
** Aandhiyo ki tarah hi to,**  
** Tune hosh ko udaya hai**

**. . . . . **

**next day, morning: 8:30 am**

**Purvi **knocks the door of the newly wed couples to give them coffee and then serves it to rest in the house.

"**Rajat **..s..sir kahan hein?" **Purvi **asks **Vineet **

"so rahe hein abhi tak, shayad kuch zayada ki kaam kar liya unhone kal" **Vineet **replies yawning.

"Ab tak toh uth jaana chahiye, check kar lo zara **Purvi"** **Freddy **asks her. She suddenly blushes. She walks to the room where he was asleep.

Before calling him, she turns back to see if anyone was watching.

**"Rajat** S..Sir? Rajat? Uth jaiye" **Purvi **softly calls him.

**Rajat** turns his side, and pulls the blanket over him. She chuckles and sits near him.

"**Rajat **bachpana chodiye, dekhiye aapki coffee thandi ho jaegi" **Purvi **lovingly caresses his hair.

**Mera muqaddar sawara hai yun**  
** Naya sawera jo laya hai tu**  
** Tere sang hi bitane hai mujhko**  
** Mere saare janam re**

"aesa lag raha hai ki kal unki nahi humari shaadi hui ho" **Rajat **smiles. pressing her hand in his.

**Purvi** smiles sheepishly.

"Uth jaaiye ab" **Purvi **says after a second of silence.

"itne pyaar se uthaogi, toh zarur uthunga" **Rajat **says in a flirty tone. Purvi blushes and gets up.

"aapka bahar wait kar rahi hun" **Purvi** says and runs outside before he could stop her. **he** smiles.

**Sanam re sanam re**  
** Tu mera sanam hua re (x2)**  
** Karam re karam re**  
** Tera mujhpe karam hua re**  
** Sanam re sanam re**  
** Tu mera sanam hua re**

** Oo..Oo..Oo...O**

**. . . .**

**10 a.m **

Breakfast was laid, and some more team members had also arrived. The couples weren't still out of their rooms. After around 15 minutes or so, **AbhRika's** room opened, **Tarika **was beautifully dressed in a golden white saari, looking beautiful as ever. **Abhijeet** sits on the table with other guys, **Tarika** moves to the kitchen.

**Purvi** nudged her with her elbow.

**Purvi:** "shayad aaj koi bohot sunder dikh raha hai"

Before **Tarika** could reply, they heard the creeking of another door and **DareYa** stepped outside. **Shreya** clad in a yellow and white coloured sari, looking adorably cute. **Daya** was called out by the boys, **Shreya** moves in with **Tarika** and **Purvi.**

**Purvi:** "Raat ko tum dono ko acchi neend aayi na?"

**Shreya** and **Tarika** glare at her, purvi laughs.

Everyone sit for the breakfast.

**Dr Salukhe**: "ab tum sab ek lambi break ke liye ready ho jao"

**ACP** hands over envelops to **Abhijeet** and **Daya.** They open it,

**Abhijeet:** "lekin iski kya zarurat thi sir.."

**ACP** smiles it away.

**Dr Salukhe:** "ab hum itna toh kar hi sakte hein tum logon ke liye"

There laid aeroplane tickets of Switzerland for Abhirika and Paris for Dareya to celebrate blissful honeymoon.

**Freddy:** "aur jab tumlog wapis aaogey tab" (looks at **RajVi** immersed in thier own slow talks)

**ACP** and **Salukhe** just smiled, **Vineet** smiled broader.

**Vineet:** "meri pyaari si pari ki shaadi karengey"

_.. silence of some seconds._

"Kya meri?" **purvi** suddenly exclaims, giving a annoyed look.

"Haan tumhari" **Daya** pats her head.

"Lekin.. mereko n..nahi karni.. shaadii" **Purvi** stammers with words, worried.

**Rajat** holds her hand under the table to comfort her.

**Abhijeet:** "yeh nahi jaanna chahogi kiske saath?"

**Rajat** smiles.

**Purvi:** "kiske s..saath?"

**Vineet:** "tumhare pyare Rajat sir ke saath"

Purvi doesn't react for a while, blushes suddenly and moves her face downwards.

Tarika now hits her arm with her elbow.

**Daya:** "ab toh taiyaar hona?"

**Purvi** blushes, "haan"

Everyone rejoices on the confirmation of anothet marrige in the house, Rajat tightens the grip on her hand.

**Later that day, Beach**

Purvi jumped on Rajat and gave him a bone crushing hug. Rajat smiles and carresses her hair

"thankyou Rajat, aapne aaj mujhe duniya ki sabse badi khushi di hai" **Purvi **says still in hug.

**Rajat** separates, kisses her forehead.

They sit down on the soft sand and she places her head on his chest and they spend the evening discussing about their future together.

* * *

**thanking all the last chapter reviewers, **

love duo and crazy for abhirika, sheidi dareya, Kuki17, arooj, AS Anjaana, Guddi Abhirika fan, louve duo and purvi, mr x, RK Sweety, aash vin, Soni 18: Thankyou guys!

RajVi fan 123: I would surely love to read your stories, and would do so soon. Thankyou!

**a/n: sorry for any mistakes. kindly leave a review. thankyou for reading!**


	17. Family!

**a/n: another update finally, hope you goys enjoy! thankyou for all those heartwarming reviews! **

* * *

**~ Happiness is From Family~  
Chapter 17: Family!**

**Song: Hasi (**Hamari Adhuri Kahani) I donot own the song.

**. . . . **

There was hustle in the house, everyone was busy getting ready for the **Reception party** now. This wasn't a close term affair, it was a huge party, all around India's Commissioner's were invited, close police personals and all those close to the team. It was going to be huge fun!

**The Girls **were dressed in elegant gowns while the **Men** in suits. People came and congratulated the newly-weds and gave them gifts, soft music around enchanted the environment.

Now, the couples were offered to dance,

**Haan aa…**

**Haan hasi ban gaye**  
**Haan nami ban gaye**  
**Tum mere aasmaan**  
**Meri zameen ban gaye (x2)**

Hands were held, the boy's wrap their hands around their girls' waist and start to dance, perfect Rhythm was followed and the audience was deeply engrossed.

**Haan hum badalne lage**  
**Girne sambhalne lage**  
**Jab se hai jaana tumhein**  
**Teri ore chalne lage (x2)**

The girls' roll around sideways. Come back into the boys' arms next moment.

**Har safar har jagah**  
**Har kahin ban gaye**  
**Maante thhe Khuda**  
**Aur haan wahi ban gaye**

The guys' lift their girls, twirl them around, laughter escape their mouth at such a perfect moment.

**Haan hansi ban gaye**  
**Haan nami ban gaye**  
**Tum mere aasmaan **  
**Meri zameen ban gaye (x2)**

The Dance restarts with perfect coordination, the couples' lost in each others eyes.

**Pehchaante hi nahi ab log tanha mujhe**  
**Meri nigaahon mein bhi hai dhoondte wo tujhe**  
**Pehchaante hi nahi ab log tanha mujhe**  
**Meri nigaahon mein bhi hai dhoondte wo tujhe**  
**Hum the dhoondhte jisey wo kami ban gaye**  
**Tum mere ishq ki sar-zameen ban gaye**

** Tariks'a** head bumps into **Abhijeet's** chest and her wraps both hands around her while **Dareya** hug each other.

**Haan hasi ban gaye**  
**Haan nami ban gaye**  
**Tum mere aasmaan **  
**Meri zameen ban gaye (x2)**

**O.. aa…**

Red colored balloons fall form the ceiling towards the end, everyone claps making the couples' blush tomato red.

**. . . . **

After the dance was over, a **cake cutting ceremony** took place, two cakes wee brought, each wrote **Happy Married Life** with cream. Everyone enjoyed munching the cake and then finally dinner was served.

The Reception got over, and everyone left the place. The couples started to pack for the honeymoon.

**next day, **

**AbhiRika's room:**

**Tarika **woke up at the dawn and her eyes fell upon a bag pack, she remembered today they had to leave for the honeymoon, she blushed before turning to wake up **Abhijeet.**

"Abhijiit, uth jaiye" **She **said, running a hand in his hairs.

**Abhijeet** pulls her to him, hugs her. "Itni jaldi uthkar kya karogi?" **He** says, pressing his lips onto hers.

**Tarika** smiled, **Abhijeet** turned over her. Placed his forehead on hers and kissed her nose top.

"hmmm" **Abhijeet **said after thinking for a moment, " Uth hi jaatein hein, fir tumhein market bhi toh lekar jaana hai?" **He** winked at her.

Tarika laughed, getting up from the bed. Giving him his clothes, and asked him to take a bath.

**. . . .**

**DaReya's room: **

**Daya **was still asleep, but his eyes opened due to some disturbances in the room. He opened his eyes to see **Shreya** getting ready. He smiled, sitting up.

"Good Morning Daya" **Shreya's **sweet voice landed his ears, as she wished him. Daya wished sweetly in return.

**Daya** gets up from his bed and walked till her.

"aaj aap aur bhaiya jaakar samaan le aana, sab log aaj dinner par invited hein" **Shreya **turns towards him, rotating the lock of her earring.

"hmm" **Daya** said, jerking her towards him. She smiled and kept her hands on his chest.

He kissed her forehead, before she left to prepare coffee.

**. . . . . **

Everyone in the team that night were invited for dinner, as after that **AbhiRika** and **DaReya** would leave for a long vacation. **Shreya** and **Tarika** were busy in the kitchen, after completing their packing.

**Late Afternoon, 4:00 pm**

**Abhijeet** and **Daya** were engrossed in television, when **Purvi** entered in.

"ahem, kya mein ander aa sakti hun?" **Purvi **questioned the two with a huge smile.

"Arey, Purvi tum? Aao Aao" **Daya** greeted her, welcoming her inside.

**Purvi** smiled, and told the two that she was here to help in preparing the dinner. The three girls together then prepared the dinner.

. . .

**8:30 pm**

It was time for everyone to come, slowly the team entered in. Everyone laughed, teased, talked till 10. Then, the dinner was laid. **Rajat **suddenly excused himself.

The doorbell rang, and the neighbour's boy came to ask for his ball which was dropped in the garden, **Purvi** goes to give him his ball. After, giving the ball she suddenly felt a pull, and she was pulled inside the store. She felt a pair of lips on her neck, she shivered.

"Rajat, kya kar rahe hein?" **Purvi **asked scared.

"mujhse baat mat karo tum" **Rajat **said, pulling her more in darkness.

**Purvi** gave a confused look.

"maine tumhe itna baar call kiya, kahan thi tum?" **Rajat** questioned, his forehead forming tension lines.

"wo mera phone car mein hi reh gaya tha **Rajat..** I am sorry" **Purvi **cutely replied.

**Rajat** nodded his head in no.

"Accha, I am sorry" **Purvi** stood on her toes, and kissed his cheek.

"hmmm.. better" **Rajat** smiled.

They left from there, as **Purvi** heard **Tarika** calling her.

**Dinner Table, **

Everyone enjoyed the dinner.

"hum sab jab saath mein hote hein tab kitna mazza aata hai" **Vineet **said, trying to control his laughter on the joke **Nikhil** just cracked.

Everyone nodded, nothing could have been better than all of them **together.** **Happiness was being together, happiness was indeed from family!**

**2 YEARS LATER, **

**Purvi** was welcoming everyone to **Duo's** House, it was moment to Rejoice again. Both **AbhiRika and DaReya **were proud parents now.

**AbhRika **had a little son of around 7 months now, named **Abhimanyu, **while DaReya just became parents to a little princess, whom they named **Diya. **

**RajVi **were happily married, nothing could have been better now.

**ACP **stood at a corner, rubbing off his tears seeing his family together. All of them happy, proving that a **Family doesn't need blood relations, it is just a place everyone cares for each other and love each other unconditionally!**

****THE END****

* * *

**a/n: end of the story. 17 updates were only possible because of your love and support. It only motivates me to keep on going! **

I know, some readers were expecting RajVi marriage too, but I cannot portray two marriages in a single story. that would make in boring.

**thanking all last chapter reviewers, **

love duo and crazy for Abhirika, Guddi abhirika fan. Aftab, sheidi dareya, Guest, parise22, RK Sweety, Drizzle1640, arooj, abhirika mylove, Purvi's niharika, Soni 18, aash vin, RajVi fan 123, luv duo and purvi, Kajal, Asfa.

and Thankyou to everyone to ever reviewed or liked this fictionwork of mine! love you all!

**Our Love Story, RajVi based fiction would be continued and updated regularly now. Stay Tuned. **


End file.
